


Hamam

by Hek



Series: Piątka Kielichów i Rycerz Buław [5]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Góra Dżinów, M/M, Sequel, Stambuł, archetypy, czy raczej pseudoorientalizmy, demon pustyni, inne rodzaje magii, mozaiki, nieistniejąca palarnia, orientalizmy, poetyckości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensualna opowieść o wyborach, zaufaniu i godzeniu się z przeszłością. </p><p> </p><p>"Na początku widzi jedynie kontury, zarysy ludzi i przedmiotów, a dopiero po chwili oczy przyzwyczajają się do półmroku. Dalej jest jaśniej, słońce wpada do głównego pomieszczenia łaźni przez liczne otwory w suficie i rozświetla freski na ścianach, odbija się w kamiennych misach pełnych wody i maluje szlaczki na nagich ciałach odpoczywających tu mężczyzn. Jednak zanim przybysze dotrą do tego miejsca, w którym czas nie istnieje, a zasady obowiązujące w świecie zewnętrznym nie mają zastosowania, muszą poddać się rytuałowi przejścia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts).



 

Nieznane dźwięki: ni to śpiew, ni to zawodzenie zwielokrotnione przez echo − lub może sen, z którego nie zdołał się jeszcze całkiem wybudzić. Śpię, czy nie śpię? Gdzie jestem? Smuga światła ślizga się po policzku i wpycha pod powieki, ale Jonathan walczy z pokusą otwarcia oczu – być może boi się, że gdy to zrobi, zobaczy wokół siebie abstrakcyjne formy Królewskich Traktów. Albo po prostu chciałby jeszcze przez chwilę o niczym nie myśleć i nie musieć podejmować żadnych decyzji. Z zewnątrz dolatuje zapach rzeki, mulisty i niezbyt świeży, chociaż w przedziwny sposób kojący zmysły – i jakichś kwiatów, pewnie tych różowych, które owijają się wokół szczebli werandy. Jak one się nazywają? Stary Turek, od którego wynajęli to lokum, wymienił co prawda ich nazwę, ale Jonathan nie potrafi jej sobie przypomnieć; nie w tej chwili. Zresztą ostatnimi czasy słowa są wszędzie, całe kaskady słów: tureckich, arabskich, kurdyjskich, jeszcze innych, więc trudno je wszystkie naraz spamiętać.

Wyciąga rękę i bada opuszkami palców prześcieradło po drugiej stronie łóżka. Drobne fałdy, zagniecenia, szorstka sprana materia, sugestia wzorzystości, której nie można wytłumaczyć w  racjonalny sposób, ale tak, prześcieradło _mus_ i być wzorzyste, podobnie jak koc i moskitiera podwieszona pod sufitem... Nie, chyba zaszkodziło ci _raki_ wypite wieczorem, po cóż ktoś miałby barwić moskitierę na jakikolwiek kolor? Jest biała – szarobiała – sam ją przecież wczoraj mocowałeś, Jonathanie, zanosząc się śmiechem, bo byłeś już wtedy tak zawiany, że bawiły się nawet splątane sznurki. Nie wymyślaj teraz nieistniejących kolorów, lepiej otwórz oczy, bo słońce przygrzewa coraz mocniej, a to niechybny znak, że należałoby wstać, ubrać się i schronić w chłodniejszym miejscu niż sypialnia na piętrze.

– Nie ruszaj się – słyszy nagle. – Skoro tak długo udawałeś, że śpisz, równie dobrze możesz to robić jeszcze przez kilka następnych minut.

– Skąd wiesz, że udawałem? – Strange uśmiecha się mimowolnie, nie otwiera jednak oczu ani nie zmienia pozycji, chociaż koc sięgający piersi grzeje go coraz mocniej. Śpiew muezina cichnie i teraz z ulicy dobiegają już tylko zwykłe odgłosy: rozmowy kobiet wieszających pranie, piski dzieci, pokrzykiwania handlarzy; codzienny, znajomy szum. – Karty ci podpowiedziały? A może tafla lustra?

Tamten parska cicho i Jonathan nie musi na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że odgarnia  włosy z czoła i chwyta je z tyłu, jakby chciał je związać w węzeł, czego ostatecznie nie robi, puszczając je luźno. Obaj dawno się nie strzygli i niespecjalnie dbali o to, by regularnie się golić.

– Tak się składa – chrypi w końcu i odchrząkuje, bo upał czy chłód, skuta lodem Północ czy słoneczne Południe, głos Johna Childermassa zawsze brzmi tak samo: jakby gardło, z którego się dobywa, było przepalone do szczętu – że potrafię jeszcze rozróżnić oddech śpiącego od oddechu kogoś, kto właśnie się obudził... Chcesz może kawy?

– Też pytanie!

– W takim razie będziesz musiał poczekać, aż dokończę rysunek.

Jonathan mruczy coś niewyraźnie, niby w proteście, ale tak naprawdę jest zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, daje mu to bowiem możliwość wydłużenia odpoczynku.

Odkąd tu przyjechali, do tego dziwnego, na wpół orientalnego na wpół europejskiego miasta, gdzie kultury mieszały się ze sobą podobnie jak style architektoniczne, poglądy i wierzenia, Jonathan dużo czytał i próbował opanować różne języki – a Childermass niemal nie rozstawał się z ołówkiem i kartką. Zachowujesz się jak pensjonarka, szkicujesz byle chmurkę!, śmiał się z niego Strange, gdy na każdym niemal postoju, w kafejce, na bezdrożach, na targu rybnym, czy w połowie drogi do miejsca, które zamierzali zwiedzić, wyciągał szkicownik, żeby uchwycić jakiś szczegół. Czasem ich pokój przypominał pracownię szalonego artysty, innym razem zmieniał się w muzeum osobliwości, w ciągu kilku tygodni zagracili go od podłogi niemal po sufit. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy i tablice z odmianami gramatycznymi, sterty książek zajmowały każdy skrawek podłogi, wokół pałętały się kamienie, skorupy naczyń i gliniane figurki. Nie brakowało też magicznych artefaktów o niewiadomej proweniencji. Obaj, zarówno Strange jak i Childermass, eksperymentowali z magią na swój sposób – byli bądź co bądź magami, chociaż wszyscy brali ich po prostu za ekscentrycznych podróżników przybyłych z Europy – ale jak do tej pory obyło się bez większych ekscesów. Nikt nie ucierpiał. To znaczy nikt poza szczurem, który znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwej porze i oberwał zaklęciem.

Spotkali po drodze wielu ludzi parających się magią, a większość z nich nie miała nawet pojęcia, że robi coś niezwykłego. To było dla nich tak naturalne jak oddychanie czy picie: szaman przywoływał deszcz, kobieta z targu, matka ośmiorga dzieci, splatała makatki słów, które miały odpędzić chorobę lub zapewnić rybakom dobry połów, na drzwiach spotykało się czasem rysunki już z daleka emanujące dobrą energią. Magia tego rodzaju, magia pierwotna, była wszędzie. Żona właściciela kafejki wróżyła z fusów – Childermass perorował z nią łamaną angielszczyzną przez długie godzinny – a żebrak przesiadujący pod bramą sąsiedniego domu bez zastanowienia rozpościerał wokół siebie barierę ochronną lub aurę żałosności, w zależności od potrzeb. Pewnego razu, podczas jednej z wypraw po mieście, natknęli się nawet na arabskiego lekarza, który wspomagał się zaklęciami podczas zabiegów, i to właśnie on został nauczycielem Jonathana Strange’a, a raczej – jego przewodnikiem po świecie orientalnej magii. Spotykali się kilka razy w tygodniu, żeby Strange  opanował arabski w mowie i piśmie. Miał dobrą pamięć, więc szybko robił postępy.

Sam nie wie, kiedy znowu zasypia. Budzi go dotyk. Tym razem nie zwleka i od razu otwiera oczy, konstatując, że słońce nie grzeje go już w twarz, tylko ślizga się po wezgłowiu i rozświetla wielobarwne poduszki. Childermass chce cofnąć rękę, jednak Jonathan nie pozwala na to, przytrzymuje go za nadgarstek

– Która godzina? – pyta niespokojnie. – Mieliśmy iść na targ, ten stragan z książkami…

– Odebrałem twoją paczkę – przerywa mu Childermass. Pachnie dymem, widocznie zdążył już wypalić fajkę wodną w kafejce, która znajdowała się zaledwie kilka kroków stąd, przy sąsiedniej ulicy. Zaglądali tam wiele razy dziennie i zdążyli zaznajomić się z większością stałych bywalców. Właścicielom mówili po imieniu. – Leży tam, pod ścianą. Nie chciałem cię budzić. Zresztą równie dobrze mogłem to załatwić sam.

Pewnie minęło już południe, myśli Jonathan i opada na poduszki. Był czas, kiedy nie sypiał prawie wcale, teraz nie miał z tym problemów, chociaż w dalszym ciągu najlepiej pracowało mu się nocami. Wtedy przychodziły mu do głowy najlepsze pomysły, a energia podładowana piekielnie mocną i słodką kawą po turecku, miotała nim z kąta w kąt, nie pozwalając usiedzieć zbyt długo w jednym miejscu. Czytał, chodząc. Chodząc uczył się słówek, dyskutował i głośno myślał, przy czym Childermass, jakby na przekór, potrafił godzinami nie ruszać się z jednego miejsca. Najchętniej siadywał na krześle z fajką w zębach, nogi kładąc na blacie stołu, i od czasu do czasu rzucał jakąś ripostę. Zazwyczaj celną. Bywało też, że stawał w drzwiach wychodzących na balkon i obserwował ulicę. Wypatrujesz szpiegów, czy po prostu podziwiasz widoki?, zapytał go kiedyś Jonathan, pół żartem pół serio, ale tamten wzruszył tylko ramionami. Nawet teraz, po tylu latach, niechętnie zdradzał swoje sekrety.

Był czas, gdy Jonathan nie sypiał prawie wcale, bo gdy tylko zamykał oczy, przypominała mu się wojna. O mało co wtedy nie zwariował – człowiek nie może zrezygnować ze snu całkowicie, nawet, jeżeli dysponuje magicznymi zdolnościami i zna się na chemii na tyle, żeby nie otruć się własnoręcznie przygotowanymi miksturami. Teraz spał dobrze, może nawet zbyt dobrze, ale wiedział też – w końcu dzielili to samo łóżko – że Childermassa dręczą koszmary. Kładł się późno, zrywał przed świtem, dużo palił. To dziwne, myślał niekiedy Strange, wsłuchując się w oddech towarzysza, obaj błądziliśmy po Faerie, obaj przeżyliśmy tam Gehennę, a jednak ja zasypiam od razu, gdy tylko przyłożę głowę do poduszki, a on godzinami przewraca się z boku na bok. Czasem, gdy budzę się nad ranem, widzę go, jak pochylony nad kartką, skrobie coś w notatniku, ale najczęściej chwilę później gniecie kartkę i ciska nią o ścianę. Nie pokazuje mi potem tych szkiców i nie wspomina o nich ani słowem.

Co próbujesz narysować, John? Nowe karty? A może przejście do innego świata? Pewnie gdybym zapytał wprost, usłyszałbym odpowiedź bliską prawdy, ale wolę tego nie robić, żeby nie dręczyć cię jeszcze bardziej. Prędzej czy później dojdziesz do siebie. Obaj dojdziemy. I tak  jest już o wiele lepiej, niż wówczas, gdy zaczynaliśmy tę podróż (czy raczej: kończyliśmy inną) na przedmieściach Yorku, w tamten dżdżysty dzień, który zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

Żaden z nas nie wierzył, że może nam się udać, a jednak dotarliśmy aż tutaj, do tego słonecznego, brudnego, niezwykłego miasta, i jesteśmy żywi. Wolni. Wszystko, czym byliśmy do tej pory i za co mieli nas inni, rozwiało się jak dym, zostały tylko potencjalności: potencjalny odpoczynek, potencjalne uleczenie, potencjalny spokój i może nawet odrobina szczęścia, bo jak inaczej nazwać te poranki przy kawie lub włóczenie się bez celu po obcych ulicach? Nie wiem, czym jest szczęście, chyba nikt tego nie wie tak naprawdę, ale jeżeli miałbym podać jakąś definicję, to byłaby właśnie taka – opisowa. Składałaby się z wielu drobnych elementów. Dni następujące po sobie bez żadnych zgrzytów, rozmowa, uśmiech, schłodzone wino, kalekie zdanie napisane po arabsku, niedokończony szkic, bo kartka ląduje na ziemi a artysta w łóżku, przyszpilony do materaca, wesele podglądane ukradkiem, wizyta w tureckiej łaźni, kolumny wyrastające z pustki porośniętej pożółkłym zielskiem. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Bywałem już zadowolony z życia, szczególnie przy boku Arabelli, ale nie potrafiłem tego docenić tak, jak powinienem. Właściwie zawsze byłem nieobecny, jeśli nie ciałem, to już na pewno duchem, zajmowały mnie inne sprawy. A teraz jestem właśnie tutaj – ja, nikt inny!, tutaj, nie w świecie abstrakcji, tylko właśnie w tej minucie, pod kocem, z dłonią Childermassa we własnej dłoni, i nic innego nie ma znaczenia. Musiałem przebyć długą drogę, żeby pojąć kwestie, które dla innych są oczywiste od samego początku.

Nie próbował po powrocie z Faerie kontaktować się z Arabellą, chociaż obserwował ją jakiś czas, żeby upewnić się, czy jest bezpieczne. Była. Jest. Ponownie wyszła za mąż, a jej mąż wydaje się dobrym człowiekiem – o wiele lepszym ode mnie – chociaż wiele w nim bólu, którego nie potrafię zinterpretować, nie znając jego przyczyny. Rozmawiałem z marynarzami w porcie i wszyscy powtarzali jedno: kapitan Drake jest surowy, oj, kawał z niego skurwysyna, gdy ktoś go zawiedzie, ale nie karze nikogo bez powodu, co to, to nie! Za swoimi stoi murem i o byle majtka walczyłby do ostatniej kropli krwi, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. A co najważniejsze – zna się na swojej robocie jak mało kto! Pływałem już na wielu łajbach, ale powiem panu jedno, sir: nie zamieniłbym naszego kapitana na żadnego innego. Nie jest może zbyt gadatliwy i trudno go nazwać duszą towarzystwa, właściwie, powiem panu, że to prawie mruk i nie mam pojęcia, jak żona z nim wytrzymuje, ale dobrze mieć go przy sobie w trudnych momentach. Ten człowiek ma nerwy ze stali i nie straszne mu żadne sztormy!

Cokolwiek ukrywa, myśli Jonathan, podnosząc się wreszcie z łóżka, nie skrzywdzi Arabelli – obserwowałem go dostatecznie długo, by stwierdzić to z całą pewnością. Nie odszedłbym, gdyby było inaczej. Może właśnie tak miało być, dwoje ludzi pokaleczonych przez życie, którzy próbują pomóc sobie nawzajem w utrzymaniu się na powierzchni? To trochę jak ja i John, chociaż bez magicznych pierwiastków i bez Faerie, które zmieniło wszystko. Życzę im powodzenia, bo gdybym nie życzył, oznaczałoby to, że stawiam krzyżyk także na sobie, a tak przecież nie jest, nie może być. Dlatego lepiej będzie, jeżeli nasze drogi nigdy więcej się nie skrzyżują.

– Wspominałeś coś o kawie? – pyta Strange, przecierając oczy wierzchem dłoni. Childermass rozcina właśnie sznurek oplatający paczkę i wyciąga książki, jedną po drugiej, kładąc je potem na parapecie, bo na biurku nie ma już ani skrawka wolnego miejsca. Gdy ostatnie tomiszcze ląduje na miejscu, odwraca się i patrzy na Jonathana z lekką kpiną.

– Ha – odpowiada po chwili. – Jeśli wielmożny pan ma ochotę na kawę, będzie musiał pofatygować się po nią osobiście. Chodźmy po prostu do Serkana, dobrze? – rzuca Jonathanowi koszulę, która poniewiera się na podłodze. Nie wygląda na zbyt świeżą, ale znalezienie innej wymagałoby zbyt wiele wysiłku. – Potem moglibyśmy zajrzeć do hamamu.

– Sugerujesz, że potrzeba mi kąpieli? – Jonathan uśmiecha się lekko. Nie ma ochoty wkładać na siebie czegokolwiek, bo poprzedniego dnia przypiekło go słońce, więc zaczerwieniona skóra źle reaguje na kontakt z materiałem, ale ostatecznie narzuca na siebie koszulę, nie zapinając jej jednak. Wyglądam jak rak, myśli przy tym, którego ktoś wrzucił do wrzącej wody. W kilku miejscach skóra zaczyna się łuszczyć. Pewnie niebawem będę odrywał całe płaty, a tors i plecy zapłoną żywym ogniem, no cóż, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Rudowłosi nie powinni zbyt długo przebywać na słońcu, a trudno uniknąć słońca, mieszkając w Stambule.

Childermass wzrusza ramionami.

– Właściwie chciałem porozmawiać z Yusufem, bo ostatnio wspomniał o pustelniku, wokół którego dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, ale kąpiel także by nie zaszkodziła…

– A pokażesz mi rysunek? – Jonathan już jest na nogach, już chwyta swoje rzeczy. No tak, pustelnik, że też zapomniałem o pustelniku! Już dawno mieli sprawdzić ten trop, ale do tej pory nie natknęli się na żadną konkretną wiadomość, wszystko pozostawało w sferze domysłów i bardziej przypominało legendę niż prawdziwą informację. Czyżby Childermass zdołał odkryć coś nowego? – Ten, który rysowałeś jak spałem?

Childermass niechętnie pokazuje swoje szkice, ale też nie kryje się z nimi zbytnio, więc nie mówi ani słowa, gdy Jonathan po prostu sięga po notatnik i kartkuje strony, aż dociera do najnowszej pracy.

Obrazek jest niezwykły. Robi przedziwne wrażenie… żywotności.

_Przerażające._

– Prawie jakbym się przeglądał w lustrze – mruczy, podnosząc zeszyt bliżej oczu, bo ostatnimi czasy ma problemy ze wzrokiem. Być może z powodu ślęczenia przez długie godziny nad arabskimi starodrukami. – Wiesz, odkąd wróciliśmy… – urywa, bo nawet po tylu miesiącach słowo „Faerie” nie chce przejść mu przez gardło. Zresztą zawarli z Childermassem milczącą umowę, że nie będą wspominali wydarzeń, które stały się ich udziałem w krainie po drugiej stronie lustra. Tak było o wiele bezpieczniej. – Coraz lepiej rysujesz, John. Może powinieneś zacząć przyjmować zamówienia? Założyć, bo ja wiem, pracownię? Malarze tak chyba robią, chociaż nie znam się na tym za bardzo…

– Być może. Ale ja nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem malarzem. Jesteś gotowy? – Childermass wyjmuje z rąk Jonathana swój notatnik. Strange w zamyśleniu kiwa głową. Cały czas dręczy go przeczucie, że coś przegapił, jakiś ważny szczegół; że uciekła mu myśl, może wspomnienie, coś, co dotyczy rysunków i magii, a może tylko rysunków? Nie wiem, nie przypomnę sobie teraz, myśli z rezygnacją. Czuje się przy tym tak, jakby usiłował zlokalizować bolący ząb, bez skutku jednak – im dłużej bada językiem jeden po drugim, tym trudniej mu określić, który wymaga wyrwania, bo ból jest efemeryczny, nieuchwytny, i raz maleje, a raz rośnie, nie pozwalając się skupić na niczym innym. A może to tylko umysł płata mi figle i tak naprawdę wszystkie zęby są zdrowe?

– Chodźmy – mówi, nie dzieląc się z przyjacielem refleksjami dotyczącymi zębów. Zresztą, gdy uświadomi sobie poziom tej metafory, chce mu się śmiać z samego siebie. Kiepski byłby z ciebie poeta, Jonathanie Strange, a filozof jeszcze gorszy.

Skwar uderza z nich z potworną siłą, gdy tylko wychodzą na ulicę. Słońce nie zna litości i o tej porze doby wysysa z człowieka całą energię – tylko najwytrwalsi, zamiast schronić się w cieniu, nadal zajmują się swoimi sprawami, ze stoickim spokojem ignorując upał. Jonathan myślał z początku, że nigdy nie zdoła przywyknąć do takich temperatur, ale ku własnemu zdziwieniu szybko je polubił; miał wrażenie, że słońce wypala go od środka pozostawiają sterylną, pustkę. Gotową do wypełnienia na nowo. Childermass znosił upały jeszcze lepiej – chorobliwa bladość zniknęła z jego policzków, był teraz tak opalony, że od biedy mógłby uchodzić za tubylca, zresztą porzucił nawet europejski strój na rzecz tutejszych, lepiej dostosowanych do klimatu, ubrań kupionych na targu. Miasto znał już na tyle dobrze, by nie błądzić w nim jak pierwszy lepszy turysta przybyły tu, by na własnej skórze przekonać się, czym jest „egzotyka”. Tak, Childermass, człowiek z Północy, nadspodziewanie dobrze wpasował się w tę przestrzeń. Być może wynikało to z jego marynarskiej przeszłości – swego czasu zwiedził przecież pół świata i potrafił dostosować się do każdych warunków. A ja? Jonathan wgryza się w kawałek arbuza, który nabył po drodze od znajomego handlarza, który przywitał go szczerbatym uśmiechem i życzeniem dobrego dnia. Ja także czuję się tutaj dobrze, zapewne dużo lepiej, niż czułbym się w jakimkolwiek zakątku Anglii, gdzie wspomnienia są zbyt świeże i za bardzo bolą. Podejrzewam zresztą, że niedługo ruszymy gdzieś dalej. Ludzie naszego pokroju nie powinni zapuszczać korzeni.

Serkan już od progu zalewa ich potokiem wymowy, kuriozalną mieszaniną angielskich, francuskich i tureckich słów, które w jego ustach brzmią jednak nobliwie – bo też i sam Serkan wygląda niczym biblijny patriarcha, choć pewnie obraziłby się na takie porównanie. Długa, siwiejąca broda opadająca aż na klatkę piersiową, krzaczaste brwi, skóra pomarszczona i zbrązowiała jak rzemienny pasek. Oczy tak przenikliwe, że zdaje się czasem, że właściciel kafejki nie tyle odgaduje pragnienia klientów, co po prostu wyczytuje je bezpośrednich z ich głów – wie od razu, czy ktoś przybył na kawę, _raki_ , fajkę wodną czy może pragnie coś przekąsić lub pokrzepić się owocami. Być może, podobnie jak jego małżonka, potrafi w sobie tylko wiadomy sposób, przeniknąć przyszłość. Albo lata praktyki w zawodzenie uczyniły z niego niemal profetę. Jakkolwiek by nie było, gdy tylko wchodzą z Childermassem do mrocznego wnętrza, od razu na ich  stole pojawiają się tygielki z kawą, a chwilę później – talerz z pokawałkowanym rachatłukum. Jonathan mamrocze coś o tym, że właśnie trafił do raju, a Childermass przewraca oczami.

– O której umówiłeś się z Yusufem? – pyta Strange, gdy kawa zaczyna budzić jego umysł. Senność znika, jakby jej nigdy nie było, podobnie jak objawy, które dręczą nazajutrz po zakrapianej trunkami nocy.

– Nie było mowy o konkretnej godzinie – odpowiada Childermass z przekąsem. – Zresztą sam wiesz, że czas dla Yusufa biegnie zupełnie inaczej niż dla reszty ludzkości. Umów się z nim na dwunastą, a przyjdzie osiem godzin później w zupełnie inne miejsce, zdziwiony, że nikt na niego nie czeka.

Jonathan wybucha śmiechem.

– Coś w tym jest – stwierdza z pełnymi ustami. Nie może sobie odmówić kolejnego kawałka rachatłukum. – Chyba wszyscy tutaj cierpimy na tę przypadłość. Może to efekt uboczny życia w takim klimacie.

– Być może. Co ciekawe, mam nieodparte wrażenie, że taki stan rzeczy bardzo ci odpowiada.

Przytyk jest słuszny: Jonathan nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na punktualność i często tracił poczucie czasu. Odkąd jego zegarek przestał działać, porażony albo magią Faerie albo stambulskim upałem, potrafił określić porę dnia tylko „mniej więcej” – jest mniej więcej pora obiadu, mówił, albo: zdaje mi się, że mniej więcej o tej porze umawiałem się z handlarzem książek… John, a tak właściwie, która jest teraz godzina? Zapytaj jeszcze, jaki mamy dziś dzień tygodnia, kpił wtedy Childermass, który jakimś sposobem zawsze potrafił określić właściwą datę, nie rozstawał się także z zegarkiem, choć ten przypominał raczej rupieć poskładany przez szarlatana z byle jakich śrubek, niż czasomierz z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Środa, jest środa. Bardzo dobrze, panie Strange. Środa roku pańskiego…? Idź do diabła, Childermass, zupełnie nie znasz się na żartach!

– Myślę, że spotkamy go w hamamie tak czy inaczej – kontynuuje Childermass i dolewa sobie kawy z tygielka. Jej aromat jest tak intensywny, że trudno się od niego uwolnić. Jonathanowi przemyka przez głowę, że gdyby jego przyjaciel nie pił tego specyfiku tak często i w takich ilościach, sypiałby lepiej, ale zachowuje tę refleksję dla siebie, bo z dwojga złego woli już, żeby Childermass raczył się kawą niż laudanum jak za dawnych czasów. Zresztą kto jak kto, ale ty nie masz prawa robić mu wyrzutów, niedoszły opiumisto, strofuje się w myślach, bo wyszedłbyś na ostatniego hipokrytę. – Bywa tam częściej niż we własnym domu. Niemal tam mieszka. Chcesz kupić coś, czego nie można dostać w innym miejscu? Yusuf Şalak z pewnością ci pomoże… oczywiście o ile masz pieniądze, by mu zapłacić.

– Lub informacje – dopowiada Jonathan, bo wbrew pozorom nie jest aż tak oderwany od rzeczywistości, jakby się mogło wydawać. Childermass przygląda mu się dziwnie, ale przytakuje. Jego ręce odruchowo szukają kart, które dawno przestały istnieć. – Albo potrafisz narysować jego żonę w taki sposób, że wydaje się niemal ładna….

– Ona jest niemal ładna, Jonathanie.

– Nie sposób się z tobą nie zgodzić.

Rzecz jasna wcale nie chodzi o żadne portrety, chociaż Childermass naprawdę rysował swego czasu panią Şalak – matronę o obfitych kształtach i jeszcze obfitszej sakiewce – ze skutkiem, który zadowolił wszystkich zainteresowanych. Chodzi o wiedzę. Childermass, odkąd zobaczył Yusufa po raz pierwszy i zamienił z nim kilka uwag (tamten posługiwał się perfekcyjną angielszczyzną, która niejednego Brytyjczyka wprawiłaby w zakłopotanie), od razu wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia: bezwzględność ukryta pod maską dobroduszności, a do tego bystry umysł i głód pieniądza, przysłaniający inne pragnienia. W dzielnicy, w której zamieszkali, był niekwestionowanym władcą. Ustawiały się do niego kolejki petentów, kobiety przynosiły mu wypieki, rybacy podrzucali najsmaczniejsze kąski, w jego piwnicy nigdy nie brakowało ani wina, ani _raki_ , choć nie płacił za nie ani grosza. Dbał o tych, którzy mu służyli, o swoich przyjaciół, krewniaków i znajomych – a posiadał ich wielu, bo przy wszystkich swoich wadach, serce miał tak wielkie jak kałdun – natomiast z wrogami rozprawiał się krwawo i bez litości. Z początku próbował Childermassa przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, ale gdy okazało się, że tamten nie szuka zatrudnienia, zwłaszcza zaś w charakterze „człowieka do specjalnych poruczeń”, uznał go po prostu za rodzaj ciekawostki. Swój i jednocześnie obcy, Anglik. Malarz. Zapewne przestępca, bo któż inny, mając do wyboru tyle innych miejsc na ziemi, wybrałby właśnie Stambuł?

Gdy tylko obaj Anglicy wprowadzili się na poddasze w domu starego Abdula, Yusuf posłał do nich swoją kuzynkę, żeby razem z sąsiadką wybadały, w czym rzecz, pod pretekstem przywitania nowych sąsiadów z turecką gościnnością. Dziwacy z nich, mówiła potem Fusun, gestykulując przy tym tak, że o mało nie potłukła naczyń stojących na stole, dziwacy, ale mili, kuzynie. Myślę, że nie mają złych zamiarów. To chyba jacyś uczeni... Uczeni?, Yusuf podniósł brwi do góry, co masz na myśli, moja droga? To, co słyszysz. Zastałam ich na podwórzu, obaj czytali książki, a ten rudowłosy notował coś na kartkach, któż robi takie rzeczy, jeśli nie jest uczonym? Zresztą sam ich niedługo poznasz, bo wskazałam im hamam, więc na pewno prędzej czy później tam dotrą.

Dotarli, a jakże. Wtedy – kilka dni po przybyciu do tego miasta, i teraz także – tego leniwego, upalnego dnia, który rozłaził się w palcach niczym stary materiał. Po kawie krew w żyłach Jonathana krąży szybciej, nie na tyle jednak, by myśli układały się w sensowną całość. Nie szkodzi, uspokaja sam siebie, nic nie szkodzi, Jonathanie Strange, popracujesz w nocy jak zawsze, a teraz po prostu daj się poprowadzić: od narożnika do narożnika, od kamienicy, do kamienicy, od cienia do cienia. Jest tak gorąco, że pot niemal od razu skleja włosy i odznacza się wyraźnie na kołnierzu koszuli. Ale to nic. Kto mnie tu zna? Kogóż to obchodzi?

Nie zastanawia się ani chwili i gdy mijają bramę prowadzącą najpewniej na podwórze, gdzie kobiety suszą pranie, bez słowa wyjaśnienia popycha Childermassa w jej kierunku. Co ty wyprawiasz?, słyszy, ale nie powstrzymuje go to ani trochę, zwalcza upór kompana, mocują się przez moment, aż w końcu Childermass uderza głową w ścianę – zanim jednak zdąży zakląć, czy zareagować w inny sposób, Strange wgryza się w jego wargi. Ułamek sekundy, przyspieszone oddechy, spojrzenie, i znowu wargi na wargach, palce wplątane we włosy, ślady ugryzień na szyi i obojczykach.

– Zwariowałeś – dyszy Childermass. – Nie wiem, co było w tej kawie, ale…

– Cicho bądź – słyszy w odpowiedzi i nie protestuje więcej, bo nie panuje już nad ciałem, nad tą chwilą zamkniętą w nieskończoności, nad własnymi palcami, które zaciskają się kurczowo na koszuli tamtego i gniotą materiał. Dopiero, gdy głosy dobiegające od strony podwórka zaczynają rosnąć w siłę, odrywają się od siebie niemal przemocą – w ostatniej chwili, bo sekundę później grupka kobiet opatulonych od stóp do głów barwnymi chustami, przechodzi tuż obok w drodze na ulicę. Jedna z nich obrzuca ich ciekawskim spojrzeniem, ale szybko spuszcza wzrok. Ma niewiarygodnie długie rzęsy.

– Kiedyś nas przez ciebie zamkną w więzieniu. – Tak trudno złapać oddech. Wrócić do równowagi. Childermass nie zadaje sobie trudu, żeby poprawić rozchełstaną koszulę. – A podobno te tutejsze nie wyglądają zachęcająco.  

–  Jesteśmy magami, zapomniałeś? Nikt nas nie zdoła nigdzie zamknąć. Chyba, że sami będziemy tego chcieli.

Zbyt długo obaj żyliśmy tak, jak nam kazano, myśli Jonathan, gdy znowu idą osłonecznioną ulicą, patrząc raczej pod nogi niż na otaczające ich domy i stragany, które potrafiliby odtworzyć z pamięci nawet przez sen. Hamam jest niedaleko, wystarczy skręcić w zaułek i przejść jeszcze parę kroków, aż oczom ukaże się drewniana balustrada i szyld tuż poniżej. Budynek wygląda tak, jakby lata świetności miał już za sobą: farba łuszczy się i odchodzi całymi płatami, gdzieniegdzie widać też dziury – nie wiadomo, czy po kulach, czy powstałe w wyniku innego jakiegoś nieszczęścia. Dach ma formę kopuły. Childermass przystaje na chwilę, żeby zamienić parę słów ze śniadym handlarzem, który wygląda jak nożownik z portowej dzielnicy, chociaż tak naprawdę porządny z niego człowiek, ojciec licznej rodziny. Zbyt długo żyliśmy tak, jak tego od nas oczekiwano, Jonathan kopie kamyk i opiera się plecami o ścianę hamamu, zadzierając głowę do góry. Z tej perspektywy widzi gniazda jakichś ptaków – bo przecież nie jaskółek? – przyklejone do krokwi; dobiegające stamtąd ni to piski, ni to łkania, nie milkną ani na chwilę. Piekielny żar leje się z nieba, odbierając siły, ale wbrew pozorom nie jest to wcale przykre uczucie. Implikuje błogostan. Aż chciałoby się położyć w cieniu, zwilżyć wargi wodą i patrzeć w wypłowiały błękit nieba dopóty, dopóki szum w głowie nie uspokoi się całkowicie.

– Filozofujesz, czy wchodzisz do środka?

Jonathan w odpowiedzi potrząsa głową, co może oznaczać zarówno potwierdzenie, jak i zaprzeczenie. Ostatecznie schyla się, żeby nie uderzyć czołem w futrynę – drzwi wykonano z myślą o osobach niższego wzrostu – i przekracza próg, idąc w ślad Childermassa.

Na początku widzi jedynie kontury, zarysy ludzi i przedmiotów, a dopiero po chwili oczy przyzwyczajają się do półmroku. Dalej jest jaśniej, słońce wpada do głównego pomieszczenia łaźni przez liczne otwory w suficie i rozświetla freski na ścianach, odbija się w kamiennych misach pełnych wody i maluje szlaczki na nagich ciałach odpoczywających tu mężczyzn. Jednak zanim przybysze dotrą do tego miejsca, w którym czas nie istnieje, a zasady obowiązujące w świecie zewnętrznym nie mają zastosowania, muszą poddać się rytuałowi przejścia. Najpierw czeka ich rozmowa ze starcami, zajmującymi w przedsionku niskie, drewniane ławy; trzeba zapytać o zdrowie ich żon, dzieci, wnuków, wysłuchać uwag o pogodzie i wieści z sąsiedztwa – kto umarł, kto się zamierza żenić, gdzie można dostać najlepsze owoce, a który z handlarzy oszukuje na odmierzaniu wagi. Potem, gdy słowa wybrzmią do końca, zaś ciekawość strażników hamamu zwróci się ku nowym kwestiom, nie pozostaje już nic innego, jak tylko porzucić wierzchnią powłokę wraz z wierzchnim odzieniem i zamienić jawę w półsen, gdzie wiecznie szumi woda, para szybuje ku malowanemu stropowi, a młody Turek nuci z przymkniętymi oczyma pieśń o miłości… lub śmierci, bo to zwykle jedna i ta sama historia.

Niemal od razu dostrzegają Yusufa, który owinięty białym płótnem leży na podeście i rozmawia z drugim mężczyzną. Jego potężny brzuch faluje w rytm wybuchów śmiechu. Jonathan chce od razu do nich podejść, w końcu po to tu przyszli, do diabła, ale Childermass, wyczuwając tę intencję, powstrzymuje go w ostatniej chwili.

– Jeszcze nie – nakazuje cicho. – Nawet nie patrz w tamtym kierunku. Usiądź. Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi.

– Co…

– Rób co mówię, proszę. 

To nie jest prośba, chociaż może sprawiać takie pozory. To nie jest prośba, a ja nie jestem Gilbertem Norrellem, myśli Jonathan na wpół z rozbawieniem, na wpół z irytacją, ale ostatecznie robi to, czego tamten od niego oczekuje – siada przy najbliższej wolnej misie i polewa głowę wodą. Orzeźwia go to w jednej chwili. Gdy przeciera oczy, orientuje się, że Childermass, zamiast zająć miejsce obok niego, jak bywało zazwyczaj, zmierza w kierunku podestu i już po chwili rozkłada się na nim wygodnie, podkładając ręce pod głowę. Nie mija nawet minuta, a wyrasta obok niego jeden z bezimiennych duchów tego miejsca, pracownik hamamu, który bez słowa zabiera się za masaż. Childermass nie protestuje. Zapewne ze swego miejsca doskonale słyszy rozmowę prowadzoną w pobliżu, chociaż udaje, że ani Yusuf, ani jego towarzysz nie interesują go ani trochę. Oni także sprawiają wrażenie zajętych wyłącznie sobą, chociaż Jonathan dałby głowę, że nie tylko zdają sobie sprawę z obecności intruzów, ale też obserwują ich odkąd tylko przekroczyli próg i weszli do środka.

Ten drugi to Mehmet, bratanek Yusufa i potencjalny „następca tronu”, jak powiadają w dzielnicy. Niebezpieczny to człowiek, który dopiero niedawno przeniósł się do Stambułu, bo wcześniej mieszkał gdzieś w górach, trudniąc się – no właśnie, czym konkretnie? Trudno powiedzieć. Podobno jego matka zginęła w rodowej wendetcie, on sam zaś kilka razy cudem uniknął śmierci, aż w końcu w wieku czternastu zaledwie lat pokonał prześladowców, kończąc tym samym długoletnie spory. Obyś wiedział, co robisz, mruczy Strange pod adresem przyjaciela, choć tamten nie może go słyszeć, i znowu przymyka oczy; nikt nie próbuje zakłócać mu spokoju. Mimo to, nie potrafi się odprężyć, bo jego myśli bez przerwy krążą wokół tamtej dwójki – i Childermassa, który dziękuje masażyście i niespiesznie podnosi się z miejsca, żeby podejść do kamiennej misy. W tym świetle blizny na jego plecach zdają się fosforyzować. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie zdjąłby koszuli w takim miejscu, przemyka Jonathanowi przez głowę, nawet wobec mnie miał opory, a teraz zdaje się zupełnie o tym nie myśleć. To chyba dobrze. A może jednak nie, trudno powiedzieć.

Słyszał tę historię zaledwie raz, ale zapamiętał ją na tyle dobrze, że pewnie nawet po tylu latach zdołałby ubrać ją w słowa. Musisz wiedzieć, w głosie Childermassa brzmiała determinacja – i strach – i coś jeszcze, czego Jonathan nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Musisz. Wtedy rozpiął koszulę i ściągnął ją przez głowę, a Jonathan po raz pierwszy świadomie przyjrzał się bliznom, tworzącym przedziwne wzory na jego plecach. Gdzieniegdzie zgrubiałe, poszarpane na końcach, o białawym lub różowawym odcieniu, zajmowały ogromne połacie skóry od karku aż po pas. Ślady po biczu, mruknął wtedy Jonathan, badając blizny palcami; labirynty blizn, opowieści zaklęte w skórne wypustki, w pamiątki po bólu, który trudno sobie nawet wyobrazić. Boże, John, kto ci to zrobił? Przecież to, to…, zabrakło mu słów, więc pokręcił tylko głową, chociaż Childermass, siedzący tyłem do niego, nie mógł tego zobaczyć. To dawne dzieje, usłyszał w odpowiedzi, ale opowiem ci wszystko, od początku do końca, pod warunkiem, że więcej o tym nie wspomnisz.

Oczywiście zgodził się na taki układ, bo nie miał innego wyjścia – to nie on rozdawał karty w tej rozgrywce. Historia Betty Jane, okrętu, na którym Childermass służył aż do jego feralnego końca na dnie oceanu, zrobiła na nim wielkie wrażenie, podobnie jak dalsze koleje losu Childermassa – jego szaleństwa, rozterki i upadki, jeden potworniejszy od drugiego. Ten człowiek był chodzącą fabułą! Jesteś żywą książką, powiedział mu wtedy z mieszaniną zgrozy i zachwytu, orientując się poniewczasie, że zaczyna świtać, a oni przegadali całą noc, zupełnie tego nie zauważywszy. Nigdy nie miałem takich ambicji, panie Strange, Childermass uśmiechnął się smutno. Chciałem być po prostu żywym człowiekiem.

– Panie Anglik, może masaż? – Z zamyślenia wyrywa go obcy głos, który kaleczy angielski w tak zabawny sposób, że trudno się nie uśmiechnąć. – Dobrze działa na ciało, jeszcze lepiej na ducha.

Mężczyzna jest ogromny i barczysty, ale jego twarz ma łagodny wyraz – widać od razu, że nie skrzywdziłby muchy, nie wspominając już o człowieku. Dziecko w ciele siłacza. Jonathan dziękuje mu uprzejmie, ale stanowczo, bo tym razem nie przyszedł tu na żadne masaże. Tamten kłania się i znika, by chwilę później zaproponować swoje usługi komuś innemu.

Sam nie wiem, po co to właściwie robimy, po co rozpytujemy o tego pustelnika, Jonathan znowu polewa głowę wodą. Do głosu samotnego śpiewaka dołączają kolejne – teraz śpiewa już kilku mężczyzn, a jeden z nich wybija rytm blaszanym kubkiem, uderzając nim o ścianę. Słychać także dźwięki jakiejś piszczałki. Nawet, jeśli faktycznie ten człowiek istnieje, a nie jest jedynie kolejną mrzonką, za którą gonimy z determinacją godną ważniejszej sprawy, to jaką mamy gwarancję, że zna się na magii i czaruje świadomie? A nawet jeśli – załóżmy na chwilę, że to faktycznie mag obeznany w kunszcie – to właściwie po co mamy z nim rozmawiać, skoro sami wiemy na ten temat więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny żyjący w naszej epoce? Nie powie nam niczego o Faerie, czego byśmy nie doświadczyli na własnej skórze. W dodatku zapewne otworzy stare rany, które z takim trudem zdołały się zasklepić.

Tymczasem Childermass przestaje udawać niezainteresowanego rozmową toczącą się tuż obok i wraca w pobliże podestu, zagadując Yusufa, jakby go dopiero teraz zauważył. Wymieniają jakieś grzeczności, nie związane ze sprawą, Yusuf parska śmiechem, a jego towarzysz gestem zaprasza Childermassa, żeby usiadł obok nich i poczęstował się daktylami. Tamten, jakby nigdy nic, korzysta z zaproszenia i Jonathan od razu rozpoznaję tę pozę – na wpół arogancką, na wpół dystyngowaną, tak bardzo charakterystyczną dla byłego dysponenta Gilberta Norrella. Nikt, kto nie zna go dobrze, nie zauważyłby śladu zdenerwowania w jego ruchach, ale Jonathan spędził z nim dostatecznie dużo czasu, by rozpoznawać takie niuanse. Zależy mu, dociera do niego, naprawdę zależy mu, żeby porozmawiać z tym pustelnikiem. Zależy mu tak bardzo, że gotów jest zaryzykować konszachty z typami spod ciemnej gwiazdy, byleby tylko zdobyć potrzebne informacje. Dlaczego?

Niech to wszystko szlag trafi! Strange nie wytrzymuje i zrywa się w końcu ze swego miejsca, zdeterminowany, by dołączyć do rokowań. Niech cię szlag trafi, Johnie Childermass, nie możesz mnie trzymać od tego z daleka, umawialiśmy się przecież, że wszystko będziemy robić razem – razem w Faerie, razem na wygnaniu, cokolwiek się wydarzy i w jakąkolwiek kabałę znowu się wpakujemy. Razem, Childermass. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby ta umowa uległa zmianom.

Mocniej zawiązuje w pasie płachtę, która służy mu za odzienie i nie wahając się dłużej podchodzi do Yusufa i jego kompanów, przywołując na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech. Nie wie tego, ale nawet mimo negliżu, każdy jego ruch, gest, sposób trzymania głowy, wszystko zdradza jego pochodzenie – brytyjski dżentelmen, przybysz z Północy, człowiek, za którym sto rodzinna fortuna, która przez lata zapewniała mu życie na wysokiej stopie. Gdy idzie przez hamam, towarzyszą mu spojrzenia innych jego bywalców. Taksujące. Oceniające, na podstawie samego wyglądu, stan jego sakiewki. Co można mu sprzedać, jaką usługę zaproponować? Czy warto ryzykować oszustwo, czy lepiej potraktować go uczciwie, jak jednego ze swoich? Pomyślałby ktoś, że naprawdę traktujesz swojaków uczciwie, Omar, ty stary kanciarzu! Ten _kafir_ jest pod ochroną, to przecież jeden z Anglików, którzy mieszkają w domu Abdula, spójrz, drugi z nich rozmawia właśnie z Yusufem… naprawdę chcesz się narazić na gniew Yusufa? Wierz mi, nie chcesz. Dlatego zajmij się lepiej kąpielą, a robienie interesów pozostaw tym, którzy się na tym naprawdę znają.

– Witaj, Yusufie – mówi Jonathan Strange, bez pozwolenia siadając na podeście. Umyślnie nie patrzy przy tym na Childemassa, spodziewając się z jego strony dezaprobaty. W nosie mam twoje zakazy i nakazy, John, nie jestem Gilbertem Norrellem, żeby bez szemrania się do nich stosować! – Jak zdrowie? Dobrze ci służy mikstura, którą przygotowałem dla ciebie ostatnim razem?

Childermass rysował żonę Yusufa, zaspokajając jej próżność (czy raczej próżność jej męża), natomiast Strange od czasu do czasu bawił się w nadwornego medyka, przygotowując królowi dzielnicy rozmaite driakwie o szerokim działaniu. Nie bez powodu zgłębiał swego czasu tajniki ziołolecznictwa, choć zupełnie nie miał do tego cierpliwości, a w dodatku – jak na byłego opiumisto przystało – hojnie szafował dawkami. Zbyt hojnie.

Chcesz go wyleczyć, czy otruć?, zapytał kiedyś Childermass, nie kryjąc ironii, gdy przyłapał przyjaciela na preparowaniu podejrzanej mikstury. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli Yusuf się przekręci, to obaj zostaniemy wypatroszeni żywcem i rzuceni ptakom na pożarcie? To się nazywa wendetta. Miejscowi bardzo się w niej lubują. Och, nie myślałeś chyba, odpowiedział Jonathan z uśmiechem, który zwiastował coś niedobrego – jakiś żart lub ryzykowny pomysł – że zaniosę lekarstwo naszemu _padrone,_ nie sprawdziwszy uprzednio jego działania? Wstrząsnął zawartością buteleczki. Masz, wypij, zażądał. Ja?, Childermass spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i uniósł brwi do góry. Mimo to, wziął butelkę i uniósł ją pod światło, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się jej zawartości, a potem wyjął korek i w skupieniu powąchał to, co było w środku. Trzeba przyznać, że pachniało całkiem przyjemnie. Co pan kombinuje, panie Strange?, zapytał po chwili. Na jakie dolegliwości cierpi Yusuf, skoro zamiast medyka, zdecydował się poprosić o pomoc maga, w dodatku niewiernego? Zawsze musisz być taki podejrzliwy, Childermass?, w oczach Jonathana tańczyły zaczepne iskierki. Nie możesz po prostu wypić tego, co ci dają? Nie mogę. Powiesz mi wreszcie, co to jest, czy będziemy się bawić w kotka i myszkę aż do wieczora? Jonathan nie odpowiedział, tylko z teatralnym westchnieniem zabrał  Childermassowi butelkę i, zanim tamten zdążył zaprotestować, wypił miksturę aż do dna. Rodzaj afrodyzjaku, wyjaśnił wreszcie, wycierając usta rękawem, mieszanka mojego pomysłu. Yusuf sprowadził sobie nową kochankę, więc sam rozumiesz… Jestem bardzo ciekawy, czy udało mi się osiągnąć odpowiedni efekt, czy trzeba będzie zmienić proporcje.

Trudno wytrzymać spojrzenie króla dzielnicy, jeszcze trudniej jego krewniaka, który przypomina bohatera „Baśni z tysiąca i jednej nocy” – Jonathan mimowolnie wyobraża go sobie w roli zbójcy ze szlaku karawan. Demona pustyni. Mimo to, nie odwraca głowy, gdy tamten taksuje go uważnym spojrzeniem, a oczy ma doprawdy niesamowite: jedno ciemne, drugie jasne i jakby podbiegłe krwią.

– Niech pan pozna mojego siostrzeńca, panie Strange. – Yusuf przerywa milczenie i uśmiecha się szeroko, a potem wyciera kroplę potu znad górnej wargi. Skóra na jego twarzy błyszczy jak polana olejem. – Mehmedzie, oto mój drogi przyjaciel, pan Jonathan Strange, człowiek wielu talentów. Mikstura zadziałała doskonale – tym razem zwraca się bezpośrednio do Strange’a, konfidencjonalnie zniżając głos do szeptu. – Jasmin śle pozdrowienia. A ja składam zamówienie na następną butelkę.

– Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc, I chętnie podejmę kolejne wyzwania – To ostatnie zdanie Jonathan wypowiada po turecku, patrząc nie tyle na Yusufa, co na jego siostrzeńca, który intryguje go coraz bardziej.

Wyczuwa od niego magię i jest przekonany, że Childermass czuje to także, zapewne w większym jeszcze stopniu, niż on sam. Magia pachnie, wibruje, otacza go ze wszystkich stron. Ma wyraźnie sprecyzowany zapach, coś jakby piżmo, zmieszany z kolorem jaki przybiera ziemia spalona słońcem, poprzetykany energią słońca, lasu i gór. Gdy przymkniesz oczy, czujesz jak wali ci serce, a mięśnie omdlewają z wysiłku po długiej wspinaczce. Z góry rozpościera się widok na tę dziką krainę, której nie można ani do końca oswoić, ani rzucić na kolana i potraktować batem. Albania. Skąd wiem, że to Albania?, Jonathan przez ułamek sekundy ma wrażenie, że spada; że leci w dół na łeb i na szyję, i żadna siła nie jest w stanie ocalić go przed rozbiciem czaszki. A jednak nie mija sekunda i wszystko wraca do normy – woń mydła, wilgoć, głosy zwielokrotnione przez echo, mozaiki i śpiew. Jestem w hamamie. Hamam wdziera się do mojej głowy i maluje przed oczami obrazy, które tylko Childermass potrafiłby przelać na papier. Ja nie potrafię. Wiem jednak, że ten obcy, nie, to my jesteśmy obcy!, że ten człowiek para się magią, i że robi to świadomie. Pot, krew na skale, nóż śmigający prosto do celu, pilaw parujący w kociołku nad ogniskiem…

– Co, jeszcze nie przywykł pan do naszej łaźni? – Yusuf klepie go po ramieniu. – W głowie się kręci? Zaraz przejdzie. Trzeba dużo pić, dużo wody. Dużo wina. Wino to lekarstwo, wie pan? Nie ma takiej choroby, której nie dałoby się wyleczyć za pomocą wina!

– Na niektóre lepiej działa whisky – odzywa się Childermass. –  Myślę, że wiesz, po co tutaj przyszliśmy Yusufie – dodaje w końcu z naciskiem, przechodząc do sedna sprawy.

 Czas przeznaczony na wymianę nic nieznaczących uwag właśnie się skończył, zresztą Jonathan wytrącił rokowania z właściwego rytmu. W przeciwieństwie do Jonathana, Childermass zwraca się do Yusufa w bezpośredni sposób, pomijając oficjalne tytuły, co można by potraktować jako brak szacunku, gdyby nie fakt, że większość mieszkańców dzielnicy zachowuje się w identyczny sposób. Childermass przyswoił sobie po prostu miejscowe zwyczaje.

Raczej ojciec, niż pan i władca. Raczej dobry sąsiad, niż bezlitosny poborca podatków. Surowy, kiedy trzeba, a do rany przyłóż, gdy wymagają tego okoliczności. Do dzisiaj wspomina się w Stambule wesele córki Yusufa, tak huczne, że najstarsi mieszkańcy nie pamiętają huczniejszego, a w dodatku połączone z rozdawaniem jałmużny i licznymi atrakcjami przeznaczonymi dla wszystkich mieszkańców dzielnicy. Gdy ktoś cierpiał głód – szedł do Yusufa, gdy komuś zbałamucono żonę – szedł do Yusufa, prosząc o ukaranie sprawcy, gdy ktoś próbował dzieciom zapewnić lepszą przyszłość – prosił Yusufa o protekcję, dobrą radę lub chociaż o kilka słów aprobaty szepniętych w hamamie. Oczywiście istniała też druga strona monety. Krążyły opowieści o sali tortur umiejscowionej w podziemiach domu, o szantażach, uzbrojonej po zęby bandzie rzezimieszków oddanych Yusufowi na śmierć i życie, i o wielu innych jeszcze zbrodniach, od całkiem prozaicznych, aż po takie, które ocierały się o polityczną zdradę. Jonathan niejedną taką historię usłyszał na własne uszy. Gdy patrzy teraz na tego człowieka, z jednej strony dobroczyńcę, a z drugiej zleceniodawcę mordów, jak klepie się po obfitych udach, jak pociera pulchnymi palcami po podgardlu lub odgarnia przerzedzone włosy, nie może uwierzyć, że to właśnie ktoś taki może być bohaterem najmroczniejszych legend. Fikcja miesza się z rzeczywistością, a na jeden obraz nakłada się inny, całkiem do tamtego niepodobny. Wprawia w konsternację i oszukuje zmysły.

Jak echo docierają do Jonathana urywki rozmów. Zupełnie nie może się skupić, więc śledzenie wymiany zdań nastręcza mu coraz więcej problemów. Zresztą wygląda na to, że Childermass radzi sobie doskonale, mimo że rozmowa bardziej przypomina kłótnię, niż cokolwiek innego: obaj z Yusufem gestykulują gwałtownie, wchodzą sobie w zdanie, Turek marszczy brwi i szarpie się za brodę, natomiast na twarzy Childermass raz maluje się znudzenie, a raz irytacja. Tak naprawdę jednak, obaj odgrywają tylko z góry ustalone role.

– Zapalimy, magu?

Jonathan odrywa wzrok od mozaiki, która zdobi podłogę hamamu od dziesiątków jeśli nie setek lat, i podnosi głowę. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzega, że Mehmet siedzi teraz tuż przy nim i wyciera włosy, chociaż jeszcze przed momentem zajmował miejsce po drugiej stronie podestu. Na  skórze wokół jego szyi lśnią linie tatuażu, przypominające misternie zdobiony naszyjnik.

_Mówi do mnie po arabsku._

_Nazywa mnie magiem._

Te dwie konstatacje docierają do Strange’a z opóźnieniem, ale może właśnie dlatego uderzają w niego z podwójną siłą. Jak piorun z jasnego nieba.

– Dobrze – odpowiada powoli, pozorując namysł, chociaż tak naprawdę nie waha się ani chwili. Ktoś rozsądny zastanowiłby się, być może, nad konsekwencjami takiej decyzji, biorąc pod uwagę reputację Mehmeta i jego umiejętność posługiwania się bronią, ale Jonathana Strange’a trudno byłoby nazwać rozsądnym. – Gdzie?

– W palarni. To niedaleko.

Co najciekawsze, Childermass wydaje się niewzruszony tą nagłą koalicją, jakby jej w ogóle nie spostrzegł – a przecież wstają niemal jednocześnie i otwarcie wychodzą razem, Mehmet zaś rzuca jeszcze parę słów wyjaśnienia, na co Yusuf reaguje niecierpliwym machnięciem ręki. Dlaczego wciąż wypytujesz o pustelnika, John?, Jonathan z przyzwyczajenia wędruje wzdłuż poskręcanych linii mozaiki, chociaż wygodniej byłoby iść środkiem, po dużych, białych kafelkach, dlaczego wciąż wypytujesz o pustelnika, który równie dobrze może nie istnieć, skoro pod nosem masz prawdziwego, albańskiego maga? W co ty grasz, Childermass? To nie ja jestem wróżbitą, do wszystkich diabłów, i nie ja wyczuwam najmniejsze drgnienia mocy w odległości wielu mil, więc skoro magia tego Albańczyka zadziałała na mnie tak mocno, to ty ledwie dychasz i tylko siłą woli utrzymujesz w ryzach paroksyzmy bólu. Chyba, że zażyłeś coś, co pozwala otępić zmysły… ale nie, wiedziałbym o tym. Nie zdołałbyś mnie oszukać.

– Twój wuj nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli go na chwilę opuścisz? – Arabski dziwnie brzmi w ustach Jonathana, chociaż zdania są gramatycznie poprawne, a dobór słów także wydaje się odpowiedni. Mimo to, dźwięki nie chcą się ułożyć we właściwą melodię.

Brakuje mi wprawy, myśli, uporczywie trzymając się swego szlaku między gałązkami nibydrzewa na posadzce, chociaż z boku musi to wyglądać dziwacznie. Czytam coraz bieglej, ale z mówieniem nadal mam kłopot – zupełnie odwrotnie, niż Childermass, który dogadałby się pewnie nawet po chińsku, gdybyśmy zabłądzili w tamte rejony. Po turecku już mówi tak, jakby się urodził w Stambule! W lot podchwytując żargon, od obelg poczynając, na grzecznościowych formułach kończąc, a przecież nie mieszkamy tu wcale tak długo. Powiada, że od małego uczyła go ulica, więc ufa takiej edukacji najbardziej. Chcesz poznać miasto, przejdź je piechotą, od przedmieść, aż do samego centrum lub na odwrót, poszwendaj się bez celu po ulicach, kup tutejszy specjał od straganiarza, zagraj w kości, wstąp do oberży, porozmawiaj z ludźmi, nawet, jeśli namachasz się przy tym aż do bólu mięśni, bo nie znasz języka. Posmakuj, powąchaj, poczuj. Inaczej nie zrozumiesz, gdzie jesteś i z kim masz do czynienia, a co za tym idzie – nie będziesz wiedział, jak postąpić, gdy przyjdzie ci załatwić pilną sprawę lub zdobyć potrzebną informacje. Znowu brzmisz jak poeta, zakpił wtedy Jonathan, a tak naprawdę chcesz mnie zaciągnąć do jakiejś speluny w porcie, bo zachciało ci się smażonej ryby. Mam rację? Nie masz, kąciki ust Childermassa unoszą się lekko w górę, jakby wróżbiarz siłą woli powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu, zupełnie nie masz, bo to żadna poezja, tylko zdrowy rozsądek. Podparty doświadczeniem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że ryba byłaby przyjemną odmianą po tygodniu żywienia się gulaszem z baraniny.

Mehmet śmieje się cicho.

– Ależ skąd – odpowiada krótko i Jonathan przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że cudza wola wdziera mu się do głowy i wywraca wszystko do góry nogami. Przełyka ślinę i dziwne uczucie mija, ale niepokój pozostaje, zmieszany w równych proporcjach z ciekawością. – Chodźmy.

Wędrówka wzdłuż wybranego wzoru staje się coraz trudniejsza, bo drogę tarasują kałuże pełne mydlin i porzucone ręczniki. Mimo to, Jonathan nie zaprzestaje próby pokonania mozaiki, jakby od tego miały zależeć losy całego świata. W dzieciństwie często wyznaczał sobie podobne cele, a gdy jako dorosły już mężczyzna przeniósł się do Londynu, po wielokroć skakał po bruku, szkicując krokami niedostrzegalne dla innych rysunki. Zawsze imponowali mu malarze, ale niestety los poskąpił mu talentu w tej materii. Potrafił godzinami obserwować malującą Arabellę, chował także wszystkie szkice Childermassa, które ten, za londyńskich czasów, rozsiewał w różnych miejscach, nie dbając o nie zupełnie. Uzbierał się z tego imponujący stosik. Szkoda tylko, że wszystko przepadło, gdy obaj z Norrellem zniknęli z tego świata – a wraz z nimi ich domy, książki i wszystkie pozostałe dobra, które zdołali zebrać przez te wszystkie lata.

– Zmień linię przewodnią. – Głos Mehmeta osadza Jonathana w miejscu, tuż przed łukiem, który prowadzi do następnego pomieszczenia hamamu. – Lepiej wybrać tamten bluszcz… widzisz bluszcz, magu?

Faktycznie, drobne kafelki w różnych odcieniach zieleni układają się jakby w gałązki bluszczu oplatające kolumnę. Są drobne, ale tworzą wyraźną ścieżkę. Jonathan marszczy brwi, ostatecznie jednak zmienia wcześniej wybrany wzór na bluszcz ciągnący się hen daleko, poza główną salę kąpielową. Być może to tylko złudzenie, ale gdy następuje na ciąg zielonych kamieni, emanujących wewnętrznym światłem, przeszywa go dreszcz.

Każdy kolejny krok to nie lada wyzwanie. Jonathan czuje się tak, jakby jego nogi zmieniały się w kamień

– Zaraz będziemy na miejscu – uspokaja go Albańczyk, który w przeciwieństwie do Strange’a porusza się bez widocznych kłopotów, obierając najwygodniejszą ścieżkę; jego kroki są lekkie i sprężyste, ciało bez najmniejszego trudu łapie równowagę. – Postaraj się tylko nie schodzić ze wzoru.

– A jeżeli zejdę? – Jonathan zatrzymuje się, żeby złapać oddech. Z tej perspektywy widzi zarówno łuk jak i kawałek łaźni, słyszy także głosy dobiegające ze środka, ma jednak wrażenie, że od Childermassa i Yusufa dzieli go nie tyle kilka kroków, co wiele, wiele mil, światów, epok i wydarzeń. Tak, jakby tamten upalny, stambulski dzień, który jeszcze przed chwilą przeżywali, był teraz jedynie odległym wspomnieniem.

– Zabłądzisz – brzmi odpowiedź.

– Gdzie?

Cichy śmiech. Zapach piżma. Kolor spalonej słońcem ziemi. Mehmet nie wydaje się ani zdziwiony, ani przestraszony tym, co się dzieje, więc widocznie pokonywał tę trasę niejednokrotnie – lub sam ją stworzył, żeby, jak na demona pustyni przystało, sprowadzać naiwnych wędrowców na manowce.

– Powinieneś raczej zapytać: między czym a czym, magu.

– Więc: między czym a czym? – pyta Jonathan, walcząc z atakiem mdłości. Tuż przed nim materializują się schody prowadzące w górę: najpierw są niemal przezroczyste, ale wkrótce nabierają kształtu i koloru, a wytwór umysłu zmienia się w rzeczywistość. Poręcze wiją się niczym węże, nie, one są wężami, rozdygotanymi, półpłynnymi, ale gdy uchwycić je z całych sił, kamienieją i stają się posłuszne woli maga. Strange zaciska zęby i pokonuje kilka pierwszych stopni, dziwiąc się, że idzie mu to o wiele łatwiej, niż wcześniejsza wędrówka po posadzce. – Między czym a czym? – powtarza z naciskiem, mrużąc oczy, bo wzór rozmywa się coraz bardziej, przez co łatwo popełnić błąd. Listki bluszczu przeplatają się teraz z płatkami kwiatów, które z kolei przechodzą w korowód postaci, ni to ludzi, ni demonów, powiązanych ze sobą za pomocą łańcucha utkanego z liter w nieznanym języku. Nie jest to arabski, choć na pierwszy rzut oka trochę go przypomina.

– Między tym, co jest, tym, co było, i tym, co nigdy nie nastąpi.

Trudno powiedzieć, czy Mehmet kpi, czy mów poważnie – zapewne jedno i drugie jednocześnie – w każdym nie rozwija tej myśli do końca, gdyż w tym momencie docierają do celu, czyli do niepozornych drzwi u szczytu schodów, przed którymi waruje strażnik, starszy chyba od najstarszych nestorów z dzielnicy Yusufa. Przypomina drewnianą rzeźbę. Jego skóra jest brązowa i pomarszczona, bezzębne usta bełkoczą słowa pozdrowienia, w oczach czai się wiedza dostępna tym, którzy stoją nad grobem. Mehmet pochyla się nisko i całuje starca w grzbiet dłoni. Jonathan po chwili powiela ten gest.

– Mówi, że zawsze będziesz tu mile widziany, magu – tłumaczy Albańczyk, bo Strange nie nadąża za bełkotliwą mową strażnika drzwi. – Rudowłosi przynoszą szczęście. Tym bardziej, jeśli przychodzą zza zasłony.

– Zza zasłony?

– Ty byś pewnie powiedział… – Mehmet uśmiecha się, trąc przy tym podbródek w podobny sposób, w jaki zwykł to czynić jego wuj. Pokrewieństwo objawia się czasem w przeciwny sposób. – Z krainy po drugiej stronie lustra. Wejdźmy do środka. Sądzę, że przygotowano już dla nas fajkę i tytoń.

Zanim Jonathan przestępuje próg, starzec chwyta go jeszcze za rękę i odwraca ją tak, by ujrzeć jej wnętrze – i przez dłuższy czas studiuje linie życia, serca i głowy oraz wszystkie te drobne skazy, które znaczą skórę od palców aż po nadgarstek. Jedna szrama jest szczególnie brzydka i Strange nie lubi o niej wspominać. Wiąże się z okresem w jego życiu, gdy za sprawą opium noc zlewała się z dniem, a sen z rzeczywistością. To nie tak, że chciałem umrzeć, tłumaczył kiedyś Childermassowi, niespokojnie trąc białawą bliznę układającą się w krzyżyk w okolicy nadgarstka, to raczej… raczej…. Eksperyment?, zapytał Childermass chłodno i zacisnął palce na ręce Jonathana, a potem przyglądał się jego dłoni tak samo uważnie, jak teraz robi to strażnik drzwi. W końcu jednak potrząsnął głową. Nie jestem chiromantą, oświadczył, ale nie trzeba być chiromantą, żeby rozpoznać bliznę po głębokim skaleczeniu, szczególnie jeśli…, w tym momencie podwinął koszulę aż do łokci, zresztą sam rozumiesz, pamiętasz, nie muszę ci niczego tłumaczyć. Opatrzyli cię szybko, czy…?, urywa nagle i odwraca głowę, być może dlatego, żeby Jonathan nie zobaczył wyrazu jego twarzy. Zaklęcie lecznicze, tamten uśmiechnął się blado, mówiłem ci, że znajomość takich zaklęć to podstawa. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy mogą ocalić ci życie.

Pomieszczenie, do którego Albańczyk wprowadza Jonathana, w niczym nie przypomina brudnych, zawilgoconych piwnic, w których nieszczęśnicy raczą się opium w dokach Londynu – jest jasne, przestronne i skąpane w kolorach. Okna, nie zasłonięte ani zasłoną, ani najmniejszą bodaj firanką, wpuszczają do środka zapach kwiatów, chociaż Jonathan przysiągłby, że hamamu nie otacza nawet skrawek ogrodu. Poduszki, którymi wyłożono podłogę wzdłuż ścian pokoju, mienią się w oczach wszystkimi barwami tęczy – niektóre są bogato haftowane, inne to po prostu plamy czerwieni, turkusu i złota, tak intensywne, że zdają się pochodzić z innego świata. Zresztą kto wie, może to naprawdę inny świat, myśli Jonathan, wciągając do płuc woń sandałowego drewna, tytoniu i porannej bryzy, może mozaika zaprowadziła mnie poza realny hamam, chociaż nikt nie wymówił żadnego zaklęcia. Ciekawe, czy gdybym teraz wstał i wyszedł przez te same drzwi, którymi tutaj przybyliśmy, trafiłbym na schody, czy po prostu wpadłbym w otchłań.

Nie robi tego jednak, nie wstaje, nie próbuje sprawdzać na własnej skórze, jak wygląda ucieczka na skróty z tej dziwnej palarni, ba, wygodniej układa się na poduszkach. Jedną z nich, ciemnoczerwoną, układa sobie pod plecami. Przez chwilę obawia się, że Mehmet zamierza poczęstować go opium, ale nie, fajka zawiera tylko smakowy tytoń, który przyjemnie uderza do głowy, nie czyniąc w niej jednak żadnych spustoszeń.

Na stole lądują blaszane kubki z kawą, baklava i talerz z daktylami. Chłopiec, który im usługuje, ma dziewczęcą urodę i jest niemal zupełnie nagi, jeśli nie liczyć przepaski na biodrach i tatuaży otaczających jego szyję, bardzo podobnych do tych, które przyozdabiają skórę Mehmeta.

– Te tatuaże… – Zaczyna Jonathan, ale nie kończy, bo jego uwagę odwraca przybycie kolejnych gości. Mężczyźni wyglądają jak bracia: jeden siwobrody, ubrany w strój podróżny charakterystycznych dla nomadów, drugi, nieco młodszy, wygląda jakby przed chwilą opuścił salę kąpielową. Podobnie jak Mehmet i Jonathan, ma na sobie białą płachtę, udrapowaną w fantazyjny sposób, przez co przypomina kapłana z zamierzchłych czasów. Obaj przybysze siadają w pobliżu uchylonego okna i już po chwili raczą się fajką wodną, przyniesioną przez służącego. Nie rozmawiają ze sobą, ale Jonathan ma wrażenie, że to tylko pozory, bo tak naprawdę toczą ze sobą w myślach niekończący się spór filozoficznej natury, który rozstrzygnąć może jedynie koniec świata.

– Te tatuaże… – kontynuuje, robiąc kolejną przerwę na wydmuchanie dymu. Tytoń smakuje pomarańczami. – Coś mi przypominają. Jakie mają znaczenie?

Mehmet półleży, wpatrując się w sufit. Jego świeżo umyte włosy pozostawiają na poduszkach wilgotne ślady.

– Widziałeś je już – odpowiada po dłuższej chwili. Gdzieś w pobliżu brzęczy mucha; za oknem dziewczęcy głos intonuje piosenkę, którą przerywa okrzyk ponaglenia i trzask zamykanych okiennic. – Podczas swojej wędrówki. Być może nie zwróciłeś na to uwagi, ale widziałeś je na pewno. Po drugiej stronie zasłony pozostało wiele budowli, które noszą takie znaki, chociaż nikt z żyjących nie potrafi ich już odczytać.

– A ty?

Oczy Mehmeta, jego przedziwne, dwukolorowe ślepia, które przeszywają każdego na wskroś, zwężają się niebezpiecznie, jakby Albańczyk porzucił pozory rozleniwienia, ukazując swoje prawdziwe oblicze – oblicze dzikiego zwierzęcia gotującego się do skoku. Mimo że nie robi żadnego gwałtownego ruchu, Jonathanowi krew uderza do głowy, a dłonie, mokre od potu, szukają jakiejkolwiek broni. Oczywiście nie ma przy sobie niczego poza własnym ciałem i magią buzującą pod skórą. Co najdziwniejsze, poza strachem – bo trzeba nazywać rzeczy po imieniem – czuje coś jeszcze: podniecenie. Tak, jakby za chwilę, za ułamek sekundy, za czas liczony w kilkunastu gwałtownych uderzeniach serca, miał dostąpić wtajemniczenia w jakiś ważki sekret. Nie zaatakuje mnie tutaj, przemyka mu przez głowę, gdyby chciał to zrobić, wybrałby inne miejsce. Zresztą dlaczego miałby mnie zabijać? Nigdy nie wszedłem mu w drogę, ani jemu, ani Yusufowi, wręcz przeciwnie, obaj z Childermassem żyjemy zgodnie z królem dzielnicy, oddając mu nawet drobne usługi. Płacimy czynsz w terminie. Dlatego nie przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj po to, żeby mnie zgładzić, Mehmecie Albańczyku, demonie pustyni bez pustyni, mimo że sprawiasz wrażenie człowieka, który nie wahałby się użyć sztyletu, żeby wbić go komuś w plecy. Chodzi o coś zupełnie innego.

O ciekawość.

Jesteś ciekaw mnie w równym stopniu, co ja ciebie i być może tylko z tego powodu opuściłeś swój krąg piekieł i przybyłeś do Stambułu. A Childermass wiedział o tym od samego początku. Posłał mnie tutaj w charakterze przynęty.

Ta myśl, zamiast go rozgniewać, sprowadza na niego dziwny spokój, podobny trochę do stanu ducha, który ogarnia żołnierza przekonanego o klęsce swojego oddziału. Sięga po kawałek baklavy i wgryza się w niego, zupełnie nie czując smaku. W głowie ma zupełną pustkę.

– Ja – odpowiada Mehmet, tylko pozornie odnosząc się do wcześniejszego pytania – lubię zagadki, magu z Północy. A niektóre zagadki zyskują na tym, że do samego końca pozostają zagadkami.

– W takim razie po co mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś?

– Pomyślałem, że odrobina tytoniu dobrze ci zrobi. – Albańczyk, który zdążył zmienić pozycję i usiadł prosto, porzucając wygody poduszek, z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy trze kark, jakby próbował rozruszać zastałe mięśnie. Jonathan nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku. – Poza tym nieczęsto zdarza się okazja, by porozmawiać z kimś, kto wędrował po _Jabal Qaf_ tak długo i wyszedł stamtąd żywy. Do tej pory spotkałem tylko jednego człowieka, któremu udała się ta sztuka. W dodatku do tej pory nie jestem pewny, czy to naprawdę był człowiek.

 _Jabal Qaf, Jabal Qaf…_ Coś mi mówi ta nazwa. Jeden z braci-filozofów, ten starszy, podnosi głowę i patrzy wprost na Jonathana, jakby dobrze wiedział, o czym tamten myśli. Potem jednak traci zainteresowanie, powracając do brzemiennego w skutki milczenia. Za to w drugim kącie palarni, tam, gdzie w kręgu siedzi kilka osób, w tym stateczna jakaś persona o twarzy spalonej słońcem i dłoniach błyszczących od pierścieni, wybucha gwałtowna sprzeczka. Ostatecznie najmłodszy z mężczyzn wstaje z miejsca i z furią rusza ku drzwiom, kopiąc po drodze fajkę wodną i rozbijając ją na kawałki.

 _Jabal Qaf_ … Niezwykłe, orientalne słowo wraca jak refren i Jonathan, chcąc nie chcąc, powraca w myślach do biblioteki Gilberta Norrella, widząc siebie samego myszkującego między regałami. To było w czasach, gdy zdawało mu się jeszcze, że może wszystko, ale wkrótce okazało się, że w jego przypadku „wszystko” oznacza brutalną magię pola walki, niemożność zapanowania nad samym sobą i wyczerpanie graniczące ze śmiercią. Ale wtedy, w bibliotece, był jeszcze Jonathanem Strangem wierzącym w Jonathana Strange’a. Jedną z książek, która wpadła mu wtedy w ręce – a czytał wtedy zachłannie i niemal bez przerwy – było opracowanie o magii uprawianej niegdyś w innych niż Anglia zakątkach świata. Magia dawnych czasów, magia nieprawdopodobna, magia tak inna od tej, wychwalanej przez Norrella, że tym samym budząca najszczerszy podziw jego jedynego ucznia.

 Nazwisko autora książki na zawsze zniknęło w pomroce dziejów i chociaż Jonathan niejednokrotnie usiłował odkryć, któż dokonał tej kompilacji, nigdy mu się to nie powiodło. Próbował też odcyfrować rozdział napisany po arabsku (domyślał się, że to arabski, bo nie znał wtedy ani jednego symbolu), zaniósł go nawet specjaliście w tej materii, zamieszkującemu stryszek w jednej z bieda-kamienic, ale z eksperymentu nic nie wyszło, bo zarówno specjalista, jak wyniesiony potajemnie z biblioteki Norrella wolumin, zniknęli jak kamień w wodę. Strange, nie mając innego wyjścia, machnął na to ręką i wkrótce o wszystkim zapomniał.

Dopiero teraz, gdy taksował wzrokiem palarnię: niskie stoliki imitujące monety, poduszki, zwoje materiału, łuki okien, podesty dla tych, którzy preferowali wyżej położone siedziska, przypomniał sobie tamto zdarzenie. A raczej uświadomił sobie, że rozdział książki, zaginionej przed wielu laty, zatytułowany był właśnie w ten sposób: _Jabal Qaf_. Cały tekst spisano po arabsku, ale tytuł figurował w dwóch wersjach alfabetycznych – arabskiej i łacińskiej. Ten ostatni wcale zresztą nie ułatwiał życia badaczowi, tylko gmatwał wszystko jeszcze bardziej, mnożąc pytania bez odpowiedzi.

– Faerie. – To jest jak olśnienie. – Masz na myśli Faerie. – Jonathan unosi rękę do góry, jakby zamierzał wplątać palce we włosy, zmienia jednak zdanie i opuszcza ją z powrotem. – Jak mogłem nie wpaść na to wcześniej? – Teraz najchętniej wstałby i zaczął krążyć po palarni, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy nurtowała go ważka kwestia, ale tego także nie robi, ograniczając się do wystukiwania rytmu na blacie stołu. – Chodzi o jedno i to samo miejsce. Albo o wiele różnych miejsc połączonych… połączonych… – ucieka mu słowo.

– Sposobem istnienia? – Mehmet znowu się uśmiecha.

Przytakuje, choć wcale nie ma pewności, czy właśnie o to mu chodziło. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie badał Faerie w sposób, w jaki powinien, on je po prostu przyjął z bogactwem inwentarza i wkomponował we własną magię. Działanie – w tym był naprawdę dobry, natomiast teorie pozostawiał innym. Wiem, jak smakuje magia, wiem, jak jej użyć, wiem też, co robi ze mną nadmiar mocy (odruchowo sięga do szyi, szukając ochronnego woreczka, który niegdyś otrzymał od Childermassa, przypomina sobie jednak, że przecież talizman wraz z zawartością rozpadł się po drugiej stronie lustra), ale nie potrafię stwierdzić, w jaki sposób Faerie istnieje, jak powstało i jak widzą tę krainę ludzie wyrośli w innej kulturze. Ludzie, dla których Król Kruków jest tylko pustym pojęciem. Ludzie tacy jak Mehmet Albańczyk, siostrzeniec Yusufa.

– Zabierz mnie tam – mówi, czując, że w gardle rośnie mu gula. Odchrząkuje więc i przełyka ślinę. – Zabierz mnie tam – powtarza z naciskiem i tym razem nie potrafi się już opanować: zrywa się z miejsca, o mało nie wyrywając węża od korpusu fajki, a potem siada naprzeciwko Mehmeta, tak, że ich skóra niemal styka się ze sobą. Tamten zachowuje całkowity spokój, ale Jonathan wyczuwa wzrost mocy magicznej, więc spokój Albańczyka jest udawany. Naczynia na stoliku zaczynają drżeć i obijać się o siebie. Kawa wylewa się na blat stołu.  

– Wyjrzyj przez okno, magu z Północy – mówi Mehmet i gasi drobne iskierki, które pełgają na jego ramionach. – I powiedz mi, co widzisz.

Jonathan kamienieje na chwilę. Oddycha z trudem, czując, że przez jego ciało przelewa się fala gorąca; włosy skręcają się w serpentyny, w oczach płonie żywy ogień. Nie wolno ci przedawkować magii, Jonathanie Strange, głos w jego głowie przypomina zachrypnięty od tytoniu głos Childermassa, dobrze wiesz, jak to się zwykle kończy. Ale Childermassa tu nie ma, Jonathan jest sam, więc szczypie się tylko w rękę, żeby osądzić, czy to jawa, czy sen (test nie przynosi jednoznacznej odpowiedzi), a potem podchodzi do okna i zaciska palce na jego framudze. Z boku wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś zamierzał go ukrzyżować.

Dopiero po dłużej chwili oczy przyzwyczajają się do feerii barw. Zapach kwiatów staje się coraz bardziej intensywny – nic dziwnego, ogród ciągnie się daleko w głąb krajobrazu i pełno w nim kwitnących krzewów, opierających się niszczycielskiej sile upału. Gdzieniegdzie widać cienkie wstążki strumyków, a także fontanny, wybudowane najpewniej dla ochłody, bo przy każdej wznosi się budowla, ni to altana, ni to dzieło sztuki, chroniąca potencjalnych gości od słońca. Motyle przypominają ptaki, ptaki przypominają motyle. Nad tym wszystkim zaś wznosi się, niczym wyrzut sumienia lub przypomnienie, że wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy, góra, która wydobywa z siebie dym i strugi płynnego ognia. Góra Dżinów. _Jabal Qaf_.

– Więc: co widzisz? – oddech Mehmeta parzy skórę na karku, ale Jonathan nie odsuwa się ani o krok. Oddycha głęboko, wchłaniając w siebie magię miejsca, które ukazało się jego oczom.

– Raj – odpowiada zmienionym głosem. – I memento. A ty?

Mag pstryka w palce. W tym samym momencie krajobraz ulega transformacjom i Jonathan, zamiast ogrodu z orientalnej baśni, widzi niekończące się połacie piasku; góry, doliny, przedziwne formacje skalne, niebo jakby zalane czerwoną farbą. Tylko jedno nie ulega zmianie – góra plująca ogniem, Góra Dżinów, _Jabal Qaf_.

No tak, demon pustyni potrzebuje oprawy, pustynia jest nieodzowna. Co zobaczyłby Childermass, gdyby wyjrzał przez to okno – morze?, popielne drogi Faerie?, samotne drzewo  o poskręcanych konarach?, a może coś zupełnie innego? Zresztą pewnie gdybym przyszedł tu jutro, wczoraj albo dziesięć lat temu, obraz byłby całkowicie inny, zawierałby inne elementy, a magia pachniałaby nie tyle kwiatami, co, dajmy na to, opium, whisky lub surowym mięsem. Wszystko jest tutaj takie… płynne, potencjalne, gotowe zmienić się nie do poznania, gdy tylko przymkniesz oczy lub na moment odwrócisz głowę. Magię tego miejsca można lepić na różne sposoby i za każdym razem uzyskiwać inny rezultat.

– Dla mnie to droga. – Mehmet wskazuje ręką coś, co z początku Jonathanowi wydaje się jedynie złudzeniem, ale już po chwili zaczyna przypominać drogę, która wije się pomiędzy górami piasku, niewiadomym sposobem unikając zasypania. – Droga prowadząca nigdzie i wszędzie. Bywałem już na tym szlaku, ale nigdy nie dotarłem do celu. A ty?

– Ja wróciłem do punktu wyjścia. – Jonathan znowu nie spostrzega, że zarówno Mehmet, jak i on sam, przechodzą na arabszczyznę, choć przez większość czasu posługiwali się  językiem angielskim. – Bogaty w doświadczenia, które najchętniej wypaliłbym z głowy żywym ogniem.

Tym razem on pstryka w palce i zamiast pustyni znowu pojawia się ogród, tyle tylko, że wypełniony mgłą i cieniem. Zamiast motyli, między krzewami fruwają teraz ćmy o przedziwnych, ażurowych skrzydłach. Jedna z nich przysiada na parę sekund na ramie okiennej, ale gdy tylko pada na nią światło z wnętrza palarni, wybucha z cichym pyknięciem i znika w oparach dymu. Krótko potem coś ciemnego opada na ziemię na podobieństwo drobinek piasku i wgryza się w kafelki mozaiki, malując na nich wzory, które wcześniej zdobiły skrzydła nocnego motyla. Jonathan nie jest w stanie się temu dziwić. Osuwa się z powrotem na poduszki i z całych sił zaciska powieki.

– Zapytam jeszcze raz: po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? – Zamknięcie oczu nie pomaga, obrazy nadal wirują w dzikim pędzie, sprawiając, że żołądek podchodzi Jonathanowi do gardła, a serce bije w zdwojonym tempie. Pustynia, _Jabal Qaf_ , ogród, _Jabal Qaf_ , wilgotny magazyn handlarza książek, _Jabal Qaf_ , jego zachłanne dłonie przebiegające po stronicach książki, jakby ta była żywą istotą. _Jabal Qaf_. – Jakie masz wobec mnie plany?

– To raczej ja powinienem zapytać, jakie plany ma wobec mnie ma twój przyjaciel. – Mehmet powraca do palenia fajki. Dym wydobywający się z jego ust przybiera najróżniejsze, zwierzęce kształty.  

– Childermass? – Jonathan unosi brwi do góry, gotów udawać naiwnego. – A jakież on mógłby mieć plany? Przyszedł tu z powodu Yusufa i tak się zajął rozmową z twoim wujem, że nie zauważył, że wyszliśmy. Mają jakieś wspólne interesy, o których nie wiem i nawet nie chciałbym wiedzieć, bo znużyłyby mnie one śmiertelnie.

Tym razem Mehmet nawet nie próbuje powstrzymać wybuchu wesołości. Długo zanosi się śmiechem, który bardziej przypomina szczekanie zdziczałego psa, niż cokolwiek innego. Potem odkłada ustnik, gestem przywołuje posługującego w palarni chłopca, i zamienia z nim kilka słów, żeby na koniec wcisnąć w jego dłonie niewielką sakiewkę. Tamten gnie się w pół, ale w jego ruchach nie ma ani szczypty służalczości, jest za to duma właściwa komuś, kto zna swoją wartość. Jaka obowiązuje waluta w nieistniejących palarniach, tego Strange nie wie, ale wyobraża podsuwa mu dżina w butelce lub grudy złota, które znikają wraz z nadejściem świtu.

– Chodźmy – rzuca Mehmet i tym razem nie patrzy już na Jonathana, jakby stracił zainteresowanie jego osobą. – Pamiętaj, żeby nie zbaczać z drogi – dodaje i poprawia płachtę materiału, służącą mu za odzienie. Dopiero teraz Jonathan spostrzega, że poza tatuażem wokół szyi, rysunki zdobią także uda Albańczyka i oplatają obie jego kostki. Wszystkie wyglądają podobnie, ale prawdopodobnie oznaczają co innego lub dopiero wspólnie stanowią kompletną opowieść.

Przez całą drogę powrotną milczą, choć Jonathanowi krąży po głowie mnóstwo pytań, jedno bardziej absurdalne od drugiego. _Jabal Qaf_ … Co by się stało, gdybym wyskoczył przez okno w palarni i spróbował obejść ogród dookoła?, jak zadziałałaby moja magia w tamtym świecie?, kim byli pozostali goście lokalu?, co oznaczają tatuaże?, dlaczego Childermass chciał, żebym to ja porozmawiał z tym Albańczykiem, zamiast przyjść tu osobiście?, i dlaczego, do wszystkich diabłów, Childermass nie powiedział mi wprost, co właściwie planuje?

Co planujesz, John?

Jonathan, walcząc z natłokiem myśli, o mało nie następuje na krawędzi wzoru, ale jakimś cudem udaje mu się odzyskać równowagę. Od tej chwili bardzo uważa, żeby się nie rozproszyć – instynkt podpowiada mu, że Mehmet nie kłamał w tej kwestii i zejście z raz wyznaczonej trasy naprawdę grozi tragedią. Tak intensywnie wpatruje się w listki bluszczu, że w końcu jego oczy napełniają się łzami. Byłby je otarł wierzchem dłoni, ale rezygnuje z tego pomysłu, ograniczając zbędne ruchy do minimum. Czuje się przy tym jak akrobata tańczący na linie rozpiętej ponad głowami widowni.

Wzór, tak jak to zapamiętał, nie kończy się tuż przy łuku, tylko przekracza bramę i na środku sali kąpielowej zwija się w ślimak. Po nitce do kłębka, myśli Strange i dotyka kamiennej ściany łuku, czując pod palcami jej wibrację. Wtedy spostrzega cień wokół własnego nadgarstka. Myśli z początku, że po prostu ubrudził się czymś podczas wędrówki, ale nie, blade z początku linie, ni to słowa, ni to geometryczne wzory, z każdym uderzeniem serca robią się coraz wyraźniejsze, aż w końcu tatuaż przebija skórę i znaczy ją raz na zawsze. Jonathan skrobie jego powierzchnię paznokciem, ale z góry wie, że niczego to już nie zmieni.

Mehmet przygląda się tym wysiłkom z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Powiedz wróżbiarzowi bez kart – mówi w końcu z wyraźną niechęcią – że do pustelnika można dotrzeć jedynie Drogą Koszmarów, ale nawet to nie gwarantuje sukcesu. Pustelnik ukazuje się tylko tym, których sam chce zobaczyć.

Niczego więcej nie wyjaśnia – po prostu przechodzi pod łukiem i z miejsca wita się ze znajomymi, którzy zdążyli tymczasem dotrzeć do łaźni: jeden z nich do złudzenia przypomina młodzieńca, który wcześniej w pośpiechu opuścił palarnię. Na Jonathana nie zwracają żadnej uwagi, co zresztą jest mu bardzo na rękę. W głowie ma chaos. Dlatego pierwsze, co robi, to podchodzi do najbliższej kamiennej misy i polewa się wodą tak długo, aż zupełnie traci oddech.  

– Czas się zbierać – słyszy nagle. – Zmarnotrawiliśmy tu dosyć czasu.

– Przypominam, że to był twój pomysł – prycha w odpowiedzi, poznając Childermassa. – Dowiedziałeś się przynajmniej tego, na czym ci zależało?

– Porozmawiamy o tym później.

Childermass wyciąga rękę, a Jonathan ujmuje ją z całej siły, żeby tym sposobem podnieść się z miejsca. Yusufa nigdzie nie widać – zapewne przeszedł do innej sali, żeby spożyć posiłek, zagrać w jakąś grę, lub zlecić kolejne zabójstwo. W hamamie zaroiło się za to od mężczyzn, głównie młodych, którzy dopiero teraz znaleźli czas, by uciec od domowego zgiełku. Wszystkie podesty są już zajęte, a masażyści nie narzekają na brak zatrudnienia.

Ile minęło czasu? Godzina? Pięć? Powietrze na zewnątrz pachnie wieczorem, choć upał nadal trzyma miasto w żelaznych kleszczach. Jonathan dopiero teraz zaczyna odczuwać głód – poza słodyczami od rana nie miał niczego w ustach – w dodatku od tytoniu, o ile naprawdę był to jedynie tytoń, kręci mu się w głowie.

  – Nie tędy – przytrzymuje Childermassa, gdy ten próbuje skręcić w uliczkę prowadzącą do ich kwatery. Jego uścisk jest nadspodziewanie silny.

Były dysponent Gilberta Norrella patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Myślałem, że chcesz coś zjeść – wzrusza ramionami. – Zmieniłeś plany?

– Jesteś mi winien wyjaśnienia – rzuca Strange ze spokojem, który zwiastuje wybuch furii. –  I nie myśl sobie, że dam się zbyć byle czym. Tym razem się nie wykręcisz.

To powiedziawszy, nie oglądając się na towarzysza, rusza w górę, po rozpadających się ze starości schodach. Domy są tu w większości drewniane i wyglądają biednie, niemniej jednak nadal jest to dzielnica Yusufa, w dodatku, jak powiadają, ten jej fragment, w którym sam dorastał, i który upodobał sobie najbardziej. To tutaj żyła i umarła jego matka. To tutaj zaczęła się jego droga do sukcesu, okupionego tysiącem wyrzeczeń. Być może właśnie z powodu tego dziedzictwa – bo nie da się uciec od własnej młodości spędzonej w miejscach takich, jak to – Yusuf od razu zapałał sympatią do Johna Childermassa, wyczuwając w nim podobną, co u siebie, skazę. Z tego samego powodu Childermass od razu zaczął mówić mu po imieniu. I, z tego samego, nie przyjął jego oferty, choć tamten proponował mu posadę bardziej z sympatii, niż z wyrachowania, chcąc mieć przy sobie człowieka podobnego do siebie.

Gdzieniegdzie widać jeszcze ślady dawnej świetności. Pomiędzy wątłą roślinnością, zdławioną upałem, błyśnie czasem jakaś rzeźba, pamiątka po zrujnowanym domostwie, zaś w głębi podwórek znaleźć można skarby w postaci od lat nieczynnej fontanny czy złamanej kolumny, która niegdyś stanowiła część portyku. Tubylcy nie zwracają uwagi na te ruiny, na nic im nieprzydatne, za to dla przybyszów z Europy stanowią one temat niejednej refleksji. Childermass i Strange wiele godzin spędzili, szwendając się po mieście w poszukiwaniu takich pamiątek. Odkryli też niejedno, bo protekcja Yusufa otwierała przed nimi drzwi i serca mieszkańców dzielnicy.

Z tego powodu Childermass szybko domyśla się, dokąd zmierza jego towarzysz. W milczeniu pokonują dalszą część drogi, wspinając się coraz wyżej, aż w końcu docierają do najwyżej położonego punktu, skąd rozpościera się widok na całą okolicę. Niewiele tu domów, a te, które wyrosły w pobliżu, bardziej przypominają szałasy, niż domy z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Mimo to, tętni w nich życie. Czuć zapach gotowanej strawy, słychać też krzyki dzieci, bawiących się w pobliżu, pod czujnym spojrzeniem matek, sióstr, kum i sąsiadek, które wyległy, by na powietrzu zająć się gospodarskimi pracami. Tylko jedno miejsce zdaje się opuszczone – i  właśnie tam kieruje się Jonathan, ignorując inne uliczki. Ze wszystkich miejsc, do których mogliby się udać, wybrał właśnie to, od którego Childermass najchętniej trzymałby się jak najdalej. Nie mówi jednak ani słowa, bo protest nie zdałby się na nic.

Żwir chrzęści pod podeszwami butów, a droga staje się coraz bardziej stroma. Na co większych kamieniach wygrzewają się jaszczurki – większość nie zwraca uwagi na intruzów, ale jedna nieoczekiwanie smyrga tuż obok nóg Childermassa i znika w zaroślach. Muzyka cykad rośnie w siłę. Wszystko wokół jest spłowiałe i jakby zastygłe w oczekiwaniu – bladoniebieskie niebo, pożółkłe trawy, szarość kamieni i brudnobiałe ściany odległych zabudowań – więc na tym tle płomienista czupryna Strange’a odznacza się bardzo wyraźnie. Childermass nie próbuje go gonić. Wie dobrze, że tamten zaczeka na niego w cieniu kolumny, przed domem, który oparł się zarówno żądzy rabusiów, jak i niszczycielskim zakusom czasu.

Ma rację. Jonathan stoi w pobliżu kolumny, odwrócony tyłem do ścieżki. Przed nim wyrasta dom, kiedyś zapewne piękny, teraz obrócony w monumentalną ruinę. Trudno powiedzieć, kto tu mieszkał, zdania na ten temat są podzielone, ale na pewno parał się magią – Childermass wyczuł to od razu, gdy tylko przyszli tu po raz pierwszy. O mało wtedy nie zemdlał, porażony mocą, która wsiąkła w te ściany. Ludzie powiadają, że nad domostwem ze wzgórza ciąży klątwa i na wszelki wypadek trzymają się od niego z daleka.

– Czy to jest rodzaj kary? – pyta Childermass ochryple. Nie potrafi ukryć bólu, który zniekształca jego rysy, upodabniając je do maski odpustowego kuglarza. – Obiecałem przecież, że wszystko ci opowiem, równie dobrze mogłem to zrobić przy obiedzie.

Na widok ogników pełgających w oczach Strange’a, strach chwyta go za gardło, bo w  jednej chwili wracają wspomnienia wędrówki po Królewskich Traktach. Tamten nie rzuca jednak zaklęcia, nie znika też w strumieniach ognia, tylko odwraca głowę, żeby znowu zerknąć na zrujnowany pałac.

– Powiedział, że jedynie Droga Koszmarów może cię doprowadzić do pustelnika – mówi wreszcie, osłaniając oczy dłonią. – Czym jest _Jabal Qaf_ , John? Dlaczego wtedy ukradłeś tę książkę?

To nie jest blef – Jonathan po prostu _wie_ , choć nie umiałby wyjaśnić, skąd, że to właśnie Childermass stał przed laty za zniknięciem książki, zawierającej arabski rozdział. Mógłby też przysiąc, że nie zrobił tego na polecenie Norrella, bo książka nigdy nie wróciła do biblioteki, a tłumacz nigdy więcej nie pokazał się na swoim stryszku. Mam nadzieję, że po prostu mu zapłaciłeś, John, myśli teraz, mrużąc oczy zmęczone słońcem, i że odjechał cały i zdrowy, żeby urządzić się na nowo w innym miejscu. Wolałbym, żeby nie istniało inne rozwiązanie tamtej zagadki.  

Childermass nie próbuje się bronić. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi i patrzy wyzywająco, dzięki czemu Jonathan zyskuje pewność, że się nie mylił.

– Nie mogłem tam pójść sam. Gdybym poszedł, już bym nie wrócił, wiesz o tym dobrze. A musiałem... – Głos Childermassa załamuje się nagle. – Musiałem znaleźć jakieś wskazówki.

– Mogłeś mi po prostu powiedzieć, John. – Jonathan w zamyśleniu trze tatuaż. Skóra w tym miejscu jest już mocno zaczerwieniona. – Wiedziałbym przynajmniej, na czym stoję, może potrafiłbym pokierować rozmowę z Mehmetem na inne tory. Może dowiedziałbym się czegoś więcej… Aż tak mi nie ufasz?

Childermass kręci głową.

– Nie o to chodzi – odpowiada.

– A właśnie, że o to, John. – Jonathan kopie kamyk, który toczy się w kierunku ścieżki. – Zrobiłeś ze mnie przynętę. Nie lubię, jak się mną pogrywa w taki sposób. Następnym razem uprzedź mnie, z łaski swojej, że zamierzasz rzucić mnie na pożarcie albańskim watażkom, to przynajmniej będę mógł się przygotować... – urywa. − _Jabal Qaf_ to tutejsza wersja Faerie, tak? – pyta zaczepnie i podchodzi bliżej do Childermassa, który cofa się o krok.

– I tak i nie.

– Bardzo zabawne, Childermass.

– Być może, ale to prawda. Nie da się przełożyć naszych opowieści na tutejsze, one są nieprzetłumaczalne. Zresztą to ty masz lepsze informacje na ten temat. – Childermass obrysowuje palcem tatuaż na nadgarstku Strange’a. – Powiedz mi, Jonathanie, na ile _Jabal Qaf_ przypomina Faerie? Jaka jest szansa, że ktoś taki jak ja, mógłby przeżyć spotkanie z tego rodzaju magią?

W jednej chwili z Jonathana uchodzi cała złość, nagromadzona od momentu, gdy domyślił się udziału Childermassa w całej intrydze. Mimo to, wyrywa swoją dłoń z dłoni tamtego, jakby cudzy dotyk parzył mu skórę.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci, żeby spotkać tego pustelnika? – pyta nieco ciszej i podchodzi do drzwi. Wie dobrze, że przekroczenie progu będzie wymagało od Childermassa nie lada poświęcenia. Wie o tym, a jednak wchodzi do środka, rozrywając płaty pajęczyn. Patrzy przy tym nie tyle przed siebie, co pod nogi, jakby pod pokładami kurzu spodziewał się dojrzeć kamienie mozaiki. Niczego podobnego tu nie znajduje.

Childermass nie daje po sobie poznać, jak bardzo daje mu się we znaki przebywanie w pomieszczeniu naznaczonym magią i po chwili dołącza do Jonathana.

– Przepraszam – mówi takim tonem, jakby rzucał wyzwanie. – Powinienem ci był powiedzieć o wszystkim.

– Tak. Powinieneś był.

Nie zostają zbyt długo w tym domu, porzuconym przez żywych i umarłych, w którym mieszkał przed laty ktoś, kto być może wzorem Mehmeta poruszał się po wielu światach jednocześnie. Jonathan wędruje jeszcze chwilę po głównym pokoju, dwukrotnie obchodząc owalne wnętrze i przypatrując się jego ścianom, podłogom, sufitowi, ale szybko rezygnuje z tego spaceru. Childermass przez cały ten czas stoi oparty o ścianę, z wyrazem determinacji na twarzy. Śledzi każdy ruch Jonathana, jakby spodziewał się, że mag rzuci zaraz zaklęcie, które pogrąży w otchłani nie tylko ich obu, ale też dom i wszystko, co znajduje się w jego pobliżu.

Do tematu pustelnika i _Jabal Qaf_ wracają dopiero po zmroku, gdy jest już zbyt ciemno, by czytać na świeżym powietrzu; światło wabi roje owadów. Cisza panująca pomiędzy nimi staje się coraz gęstsza. Wolałbym, żeby mnie uderzył, myśli Childermass, podnosząc z krzesła notatnik, wolałbym, żeby rzucił jedną ze swoich cynicznych uwag, konstatuje Jonathan i zatrzaskuje okładki książki. Na górze, w sypialni, nadal panuje skwar, ale nie obezwładnia już tak bardzo, jak koło południa. Ludzie z pobliskich domów wylegają na ulicę, żeby nieco się schłodzić. Szum głosów miesza się z szumem pobliskiej rzeki.

– Pokaż mi to – mówi w końcu Childermass. – Nie jestem, być może, tak wprawny  w zaklęciach leczniczych jak co poniektórzy, ale potrafię jeszcze przygotować kojący kompres. Drapanie tego nic nie pomoże, co najwyżej spotęguje świąd.

Tatuaż wokół nadgarstka Jonathana jest bardzo wyraźny – przypomina misternie splecioną bransoletkę. Bransoletkę, myśli Strange, której nigdy nie zdołam ściągnąć, bo wrosła we mnie raz na zawsze. Tak samo, jak wcześniej magia Faerie. Jak miłość Arabelli. Jak John Childermass. Nie wiem, co oznaczają te symbole, ale nie jest to chyba klątwa, raczej ostrzeżenie, przypomnienie, może rozkaz, żeby nigdy nie zapominać, skąd się właściwie przyszło

Patrzy bez słowa, jak Childermass przygotowuje napar, a potem bez protestu pozwala mu przemyć podrażnioną skórę. Jego zmysły po wizycie w palarni nadal są przeczulone, ale efekt przedawkowania magii powoli mija i Jonathan czuje, jak w jego mięśnie wkrada się ból.  

Chce coś powiedzieć, ale Childermass go uprzedza.

– To nie tak, że nie chciałem – rzuca gwałtownie. – Po prostu nie umiem… Nie potrafię o tym mówić. Być może nigdy nie będę potrafił. Mam tylko to – wskazuje plik kartek przewiązany sznurkiem, który leży na podłodze pod ścianą obok książek i pudeł z różnymi „skarbami”, jakie zebrali podczas wędrówek.

Jonathan pochyla się, żeby sięgnąć pakunek. Nie odwiązuje jednak supła, tylko gładzi szorstki papier opuszkami palców, wahając się, czy naprawdę powinien oglądać to, co znajdowało się w środku. Zresztą domyśla się przecież, że muszą to być rysunki.

– No dobrze – mówi w końcu, opuszczając ręce. Nierozpakowany pakunek nadal leży na jego kolanach. – Mehmet wspomniał coś o Drodze Koszmarów. Przyznam, że niezbyt podoba mi się ta nazwa, ale nazwy często rozmijają się z rzeczywistością, więc nie popadajmy w przesadę. Zakładam, że wiesz na ten temat więcej ode mnie – dodaje z przekąsem, którego nie potrafi się wyzbyć.  – Zechcesz podzielić się swoją wiedzą?

Childermass nie odpowiada od razu. Swoim zwyczajem podchodzi do okna i jakiś czas wpatruje się w dal, zanim znowu odwraca się do Jonathana, przy okazji opuszczając zasłony. Pokój sprawia teraz wrażenie o wiele mniejszego. Światło świec maluje wzory na ścianach – wzory, ciągle jakieś wzory i mozaiki, myśli Jonathan – a kolory i kształty zmieniają się niemal tak płynnie, jak krajobrazy za oknem palarni. To zabawne, ale myślę o tym miejscu „dom”, chociaż to tylko wynajęte lokum w obcym mieście, niemal na końcu świata, patrząc z perspektywy mieszkańca Zjednoczonego Królestwa. A jednak, w jakimś stopniu jest to dom, skoro czuję się tutaj bardziej u siebie, niż w wielu innych miejscach, w jakich przebywaliśmy. Trudno będzie opuścić to lokum. Trudniej niż przypuszczałem.

– Podejrzewam, że trzeba udać się w podróż – mówi Childermass, ważąc każde słowo. – Poczekaj – dodaje, widząc, że Jonathan już-już zamierza zakpić z tej odpowiedzi – Poczekaj – powtarza. – Nie chodzi o realną podróż, tylko o wędrówkę po snach. Po koszmarach – poprawia się szybko.

– Nie możesz wrócić do opium – przerywa mu Strange.

Childermass kiwa głową.

– I nawet nie myśl o haszyszu – dodaje po chwili. Z ulgą porzuca niechciane myśli, rozważania filozoficznej natury, żeby zająć się konkretnym problem, który trzeba rozwiązać. Jak wprowadzić człowieka w trans? Jakim sposobem wysłać go na drogę koszmarów? – Albo może jednak haszysz… – teraz krąży już po pokoju, gestykulując przy tym gwałtownie. – Gdyby dobrze odmierzyć proporcje… a do tego zaklęcie lokalizacji, nie mogę cię stracić z oczu ani na chwilę… tak, lokalizacja plus jakiś czar ochronny, żebyś nie popadł w obłęd…

– Jonathanie.

– Albo nie, mam lepszy pomysł. Po prostu pójdziemy tam razem, przecież chodziłem już po twoich snach, do diabła, więc jestem w stanie zrobić to raz jeszcze.

Czuje dotyk na plecach.

– _Jonathanie._

Odwraca się i przez chwilę wpatruje się w Childermassa, jakby go zobaczył pierwszy raz w życiu.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł – mówi tamten, kładąc mu obie ręce na ramionach. – Ryzyko jest zbyt wielkie. Gdybym usłyszał, że trzeba po prostu gdzieś pójść, w jakieś realne miejsce, no dobrze, może na wpół realne, i spełnić warunki możliwe do spełnienia, zrobiłbym to bez wahania. Wierz mi. Ale Albańczyk mówi, że jedyną drogą jest Droga Koszmarów i zapewne nie kłamie, bo po cóż miałby to robić? Jesteśmy dla niego czymś równie nieistotnym, co żwir pod nogami! – Childermass potrząsa Jonathanem lekko, raczej dla podkreślenia ważności słów niż z innego powodu. – Widziałeś go, rozmawiałeś z nim, wyczułeś jego magię, naprawdę chciałbyś stać się kimś podobnym do niego? Mówisz: demon pustyni – uśmiecha się gorzko, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi. Jonathan milczy, zagryzając wargi. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że pozwolę ci na takie szaleństwo! Dobrze pamiętam, kim byłeś, gdy spotkaliśmy się w Faerie i nie chciałbym… nie chciałbym… – jego przemowa traci cały impet. – Nie chciałbym przeżywać tego po raz drugi – kończy niemal szeptem.

Jego oddech jest ciężki, chrapliwy, przesączony zapachem tytoniu. Tak,  jakby Childermass nie tyle powiedział to wszystko, co przed chwilą z siebie wyrzucił, ale jakby pokonał biegiem długą drogę lub wspiął się na sam szczyt Góry Dżinów. _Jabal Qaf_. Zaciska palce na koszuli Jonathana, nie posuwa się jednak do niczego ponadto – stoją w takiej pozycji bardzo długo, niezdolni do żadnego ruchu. Oddech Jonathana także przyspiesza. _Jabal Qaf_. Gdybym teraz wyjrzał przez okno, co bym ujrzał, przemyka mu przez głowę, ulicę Stambułu tonącą w mroku, czy może ogród, a na horyzoncie – dymiący stożek odległej góry? Childermass, jęk wyrywa mu się z gardła, Childermass, ja…

Nie kończy. Zresztą czy to ważne, co jest na zewnątrz, skoro okno przysłaniają grube zasłony?

Gdy budzi się nad ranem, z ciężką głową i obolałymi mięśniami, pierwszym, co dostrzega, jest tatuaż wokół nadgarstka. Wzór, jeszcze wczoraj ciemny, potem niemal czarny, podrażniony w dodatku nieustannym drapaniem, teraz zabarwił się na biało. Przypomina bliznę, nieco podobną do tej, która zdobi drugi nadgarstek maga. Jonathan wyciąga przed siebie obie ręce i przygląda im się w półśnie, bez żadnej konkretnej myśli. Światło, wślizgujące się do pokoju między futryną a zasłoną, sprawia, że pokój – czy raczej łóżko osłonięte moskitierą – zdaje się misą pełną kolorów.

Childermass leży na boku, oddychając miarowo. Wystarczyłoby jedno zaklęcie, żeby zajrzeć do jego snów, ale Jonathan nie zamierza stosować takich metod. Tak samo jak nie zamierza oglądać rysunków, które chował przed nim tak długo, choć zdawać by się mogło, że trudno mieć tajemnice przed kimś, z kim spędza się tyle czasu, w dodatku mieszkając na niewielkiej przestrzeni. Tak, jestem ciekawy, myśli Jonathan, również przekręcając się na bok, i wodząc palcami wzdłuż blizn Childermassa, co przypomina wędrówkę po mozaice na podłodze hamamu. Nie dotyka jednak jego skóry, zadowalając się malowaniem wzorów tuż nad nią, w powietrzu. Mozaika na plecach Childermassa. Wzór na nadgarstku. Blizny. Plamy kolorów, rozsiewane przez ozdoby z kamyków, przywieszone do słupów przy łóżku. Skąd myśmy je wzięli?, myśli sennie, ach tak, chyba sprzedała nam je ta kobieta w zaułku, gdzie sprzedają też świeże ryby po nocnych połowach. Niech pan kupi na szczęście, powiedziała. Odgania złe moce. W takim razie od razu poproszę dwa sznurki, odparł wtedy Childermass, łamanym jeszcze tureckim, narażając się na wybuch śmiechu handlarki i jej kilkuletniej córki, ostrożności nigdy zbyt wiele!

Jestem ciekawy, kontynuuje, opanowując pokusę, by dotknąć Childermassa. Wie jednak, że tamten ma lekki sen i na pewno by się obudził, więc rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Chciałbym wiedzieć, kim dla ciebie jest lub był ów pustelnik, którego zamierzałeś odnaleźć, symbolem, czy może człowiekiem o określonej tożsamości, znajomym, krewnym, przyjacielem? Kartą Tarota? Co chciałeś osiągnąć, spotykając się z nim? Jestem ciekawy, ale pewnie nigdy się tego nie dowiem. Chyba, że któregoś dnia sam zechcesz odpowiedzieć mi na te pytania. 

Światło przedziera się przez moskitierę i tańczy na pościeli, przybierając postać drobnych iskierek. Jonathan przeciera oczy, ale senność go nie opuszcza, jest przecież bardzo, bardzo wcześniej, a on odwykł od wstawania o takiej porze – zresztą nigdy nie należał do rannych ptaszków. To tylko przebłysk, myśli, przykrywając jedną z iskier dłonią, zaraz znowu zasnę i będę spał do południa, aż zaśpiew muezina i zapach kawy postawią mnie na nogi. Śpij, Jonathanie. Wczoraj opuściłem lekcję arabskiego u mego medyka, a miałem mu przecież zapłacić za cały miesiąc, pewnie poczuł się oszukany. Dobrze, że mikstura spodobała się Yusufowi, zapłaci teraz za kolejną flaszkę. Muszę go tylko ostrzec, żeby nie przesadzał z porcjami, bo może mu wysiąść serce…

Myśli robią się coraz mniej spójne, coraz leniwsze, aż w końcu gasną zupełnie, pozostawiając po sobie ciszę. Jonathan nie czuje już, że Childermass odwraca się i przygarnia go do siebie bezwiednym gestem, nie słyszy także szmeru miasta budzącego się do życia. Na jego ciele, za sprawą kolorowych szkiełek, wzory to pojawiają się, to znikają, nieuchwytne jak ćmy i tak samo ulotne.

 

 

 

 

 

_Mała Nieszawka, 13.03.2016 r._

 

 

 

 


End file.
